Las Fantasías de Discord
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Mi segundo Clopfic. Las Fantasías que Discord tiene con las mane 6 y Starlight las llevarán a realidades diferentes, mundos donde el caos se funde con el placer de formas diferentes. Quinta Fantasía: Applejack o de las raíces [con Trenderhoof].
1. A modo de prólogo

Hola socios y socias de éste rincón del fandom. Yo, un escritor desvergonzado, les traigo un Clopfic, en éste prólogo no habrá mucha zukulencia ni rikura, vendrá en el siguiente capítulo que dependerá de ustedes. Bueno, no los molesto más y adelante con el Clap.

* * *

Pudor, por él temen los instintos más bajos dentro nuestro. A él le dedicamos días cuidando de no hacer, decir, mirar o tocar.

Pero. ¿Qué hacía el señor del caos dentro de su dimensión cuando ese mismo pudor dejaba de existir?

En ese instante, una cosa era segura: no leía.

Flotando en el aire, contorsionándose con un bufido, un siseo propio, un resoplido, na gemido bestial, se daba el placer que ninguna hembra podía darle.

Si hay caos cuando él desea divertirse, imagínense cómo es cuando el heraldo del caos se masturbaba; pero lo que mejor salta a la vista, es que la realidad misma parece contorsionarse con él al ritmo bajo el cual su garra de águila asfixiaba un miembro que bien podía ser el menos agraciado que cualquiera pudiera ver. Su garra de león servía para rasgar su propia piel.

Como si fuera una envoltura o una mera prenda, ésta resbalaba al ser cortada, otra piel se hallaba esperando debajo.

Como una serpiente, gran parte de su cuerpo se envolvía sobre sí misma, frotándose con una fuerza peculiar, en el contacto de sus escamas parecían piedrecillas moviéndose raudamente en un derrumbe; en el de sus diferentes pelajes, era similar al de las escobillas limpiando una alfombra. Sus cuernos parecían doblarse como si se estuvieran derritiendo.

Lo que podría llamarse como el piso de su jardín adquiría formas cóncavas o salientes; el techo hace rato que se convirtió en un avión de papel, solo que hecho con tejas y voló alrededor de la pequeña isla flotadora donde se hallaba su residencia.

Las paredes se agujeraban al igual que un queso; las ventanas cambiaban de colores constantemente. El viento se arremolinaba con fuerza a su alrededor. En medio del éxtasis propio, el Draconequus cerró los ojos, imaginando todos esos mundos posibles que mantenía en el más absoluto secreto, esos mundos que él conocía, que él había visitado de una forma que cuestionaría la realidad misma.

Si es caótico en su forma de ser, sus fantasías no eran menores. "Si tan solo esas siete se enteraran" susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba cerca, muy cerca del clímax.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada Chaosville, se presentaban siete yeguas con diferentes regalos; aquel era pues el día en el cual se celebraba el cumpleaños de Discord, o al menos eso dijo él y, unas por compromiso, otras por verdadero afecto se pusieron en marcha. Era una sorpresa después de todo, llegarían, tocarían la puerta y dirían ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Fluttershy sentía un auténtico furor por ver la expresión que pondría su mejor amigo; Rainbow Dash, con pucheros todavía no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar; Applejack, debió ser sincera y decir que se iría lo más rápido; Rarity puso la condicional de ninguna broma y se lo plantearía al cumpleañero en la primera oportunidad; Pinkie Pie estaba casi igualmente exaltada por ver una fiesta en Chaosville; Twilight tenía un sentimiento positivo, a veces Discord podía ser un completo patán pero en otras, muy contadas por cierto, era placentero pasar el tiempo con él; Starlight tenía a Discord dentro de su círculo de amigos, qué podía decir, había salvado Equestria con su ayuda, era más de lo que muchos habrían podido decir.

Solo hizo falta ingresar dentro de un pozo para caer hasta que la gravedad se "ablandó" para depositarlas sobre tierra firme, con un pasto de color extraño y flotando en… bueno en algo así como un vacío colorido, las pequeñas islas flotantes mostraban cosas peculiares, muchas de ellas indescifrables en un inicio, otras tantas completamente absurdas, como una garra de dragón que rascaba a otra y ésta a su vez, rascaba a la primera… no había dragón y eso era lo extraño.

"Es una pena que Spike no hubiese podido venir." Dijo Rarity. "Lo sé, pero los problemas de digestión realmente le indisponen." le respondió Twilight a medida que trataban de identificar dónde rayos estaban, pues, Chaosville no es exactamente una dirección concreta. "Espera" Creo que está allá. Aclaró Rainbow Dash volando en el aire y poniendo un casco para tapar la luz que podía perjudicar su vista, lo quitó de inmediato, ese lugar no tenía nada parecido a un sol.

Todas voltearon ciento ochenta grados para observar al Draconequus en una especie de convulsión extraña.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" La pegaso cian movió una ceja. Fue Fluttershy la que se animó a levantar vuelo para acercársele alegando "podría estar enfermo" con una preocupación auténtica.

Starlight usó su magia para elevarse, Applejack y Pinkie Pie tuvieron que ser tomadas por las axilas por Rainbow Dash y Twilight para ser transportadas hasta la isla donde parecía hallarse la casa del Draconequus.

El placer era máximo, evocar las imágenes, las posibilidades esos mundos fantasiosos, Discord estuvo lo más cerca del cielo que nunca podría estarlo, hasta que abrió los ojos y observó a siete ponis que nunca jamás podría haber esperado; pero su garra no dejó de mantenerle bajo el constante placer que se estaba proporcionando y, como es de esperarse, se dio un orgasmo que por poco le hace gritar.

Ante la mirada impresionada de las seis ponis, lo que salió no tuvo un color blanco sino más bien un color variante, en constante movimiento; pero eso fue lo de menos, el chorro creció de inmediato, para hacerse una cantidad enorme. Se queda corto haber visto aquel acto del Draconequus, fue el hecho de que todo ese líquido pringoso las bañara

La rabia pronto se apoderó de Rainbow Dash que voló con a gran velocidad, para soltar a Applejack en el paso colorido del Draconequus y tratar de propinarle un golpe; pero como si se tratara de una substancia pegajosa y altamente elástica, el líquido mantuvo una unión constante, aprisionando a las siete yeguas, como si se tratara de una liga, la devolvió violentamente con su grupo de amigas.

"Oh no" Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del Draconequus.

"¡¿Oh no?! ¿¡Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir!?" Twilight estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero su magia no funcionó.

"Sí, dije Oh no" Contestó el Draconequus "Sé que todas ustedes quieren convertirme en una estatua de piedra otra vez por este incidente; pero no supe que vendrían" Expresó el Draconequus alzando vuelo mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigas que yacían flotando en el aire. "Me hubiera molestado en recoger un poco por aquí"

"¡Quítanos esto de una maldita vez!" Le gritó Starlight.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero es algo que no puedo hacer… digamos que esto es más caótico de lo que pueden imaginar" Respondió Discord chocando las garras de su pata de león con las de águila "Estamos metidos en un lio bien, pero bien complicado" Con unas gafas, una pizarra y una tiza blanca, el Draconequus comenzó a dibujar a las siete ponis con trazos poco definidos.

"¡Discord!" Gritó a todo pulmón Applejack completamente indignada.

Fluttershy todavía estaba en shock… no era la primera vez que veía a un corcel de esa forma. Pero era la única vez que veía al Draconequus en ese estado.

"Oigan les queda poco tiempo en ésta realidad." Con un reloj de arena asegurado a su muñeca, el Draconequus se rascó la barba "Si mis cálculos son correctos, ustedes van a desaparecer dentro de dos minutos"

"Quítanos ésta cosa de una vez" Exigió Fluttershy con cierta calma, aunque era posible ver cierta vergüenza en su mirada, o al menos, la mitad de ella. "Lo siento Fluttershy, pero realmente no puedo hacerlo"

"¡A qué te refieres con desaparecer?" Cuestionó Pinkie Pie con ambos ojos completamente tapados y con su cola llena de la substancia pegajosa. "Bueno, ustedes siete serán llevadas a…" hasta el señor del caos tiene vergüenza y, tragando saliva, bajó su voz para proseguir "… mis fantasías"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Gritaron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash al unísono. "Ejem, vivirán alguna de las fantasías que tuve con ustedes cuando yo me… ya saben"

"Maldito enfermo, quiero que me saques de aquí en este instante o te juro que voy a encontrar la forma de volver hasta aquí y…" El dedo de Discord calló a Rainbow Dash negar con la cabeza "Tienen que creerme, no es mi intención que les pase esto… solo les puedo decir que después de pasar por una de mis fantasías recordarán todo y regresarán a la realidad" Le respondió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la substancia.

"Por qué lo estás tocando" Cuestionó Pinkie Pie con tratando de zafarse de aquellos asquerosos grilletes. "Vivirán mis fantasías, no puedo perderme nada; tranquilas, yo solo voy a observar y asegurarme de que no les pase nada malo" Añadió el Draconequus.

"Oh no… eso…"

Antes de que Rarity pudiera decir algo, el grupo unido por una substancia caótica impúdica desapareció; lo que vendría después, ni siquiera el señor del caos lo sabía con exactitud.

* * *

Bueno colegas, socios y/o conocidos he terminado con el prólogo, ahora es tiempo de votar. ¿A cuál de nuestras burras de colores favoritas quieren ver en el próximo capítulo?

Espero no quedarme sin ningún voto XD; hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide el Gurú del Clop.


	2. Starlight o de los Fragmentos

Desde aquí comienza la Rikura y la Zukulencia. En una votación demasiado breve (por ésta vez) la ganadora es Starlight, pues algunos lectores enviaron un PM [evidentemente respetaré su privacidad], con el cual tuvo una victoria de 3 contra 1 a favor de Rainbow Das favor de Fluttershy. Solo se animó a comentar un guest [invitado], pero creo que borró su comentario XD. Bueno, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Andaba, con una sonrisa desde que llegó al jardín, subió con asombrosa capacidad a través de la estructura para las enredaderas de la madre del adolescente que seguramente yacía en su cama sin saber que ella le visitaría.

La lluvia impasible no se conmovía ante el encuentro de esas dos personas tan distantes y sin embargo, con algo tan en común. La ropa, para nada abrigadora con la cual surgía en ese mundo, entorpecía su paso, estuvo a punto de resbalarse dos veces en el césped, ni qué decir de la reja que tenía que subir para llegar a la alcoba de Sunburst.

Sentía algunas gotitas de agua fría impactando contra la piel de sus muslos debido al peculiar estilo de su indumentaria. Pero, con todo el frío en sus dedos y casi temblando, tocó la ventana con suavidad.

A esa señal se había acostumbrado por la repetición constante de sus visitas; Sunburst no tardó en reaccionar, levantando sus sábanas, abriendo la ventana para toparse con una muchacha de su edad, con el pelo tan mojado que se pegaba a su rostro y, sin embargo, incluso cuando temblaba, ella simplemente levantó uno de sus pies para subir por la ventana e ingresar dentro.

"Tengo frío" Fue su única frase, tanto para saludar como para excusarse de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y estrechar distancias, lo suficiente para que los labios de ambos se juntaran con tal pasión que el muchacho sintió cierto temor que pronto se borró al percatarse de que, una vez más, estaba frente a esa muchacha que apenas conoció una noche de abril.

Fuera suficiente expresar esas pocas palabras, el muchacho pronto tuvo que retroceder, pues la fémina le obligaba a andar de espaldas, dirigiéndolo hasta el lugar que tantas veces ya habían compartido, una cama en un extremo de la habitación desordenada de un muchacho de diecisiete años. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar algo de la lluvia, mas era el frío que cruzaba por ésta la que les obligaba acercarse.

Más alto por unos cuantos dedos que ella, Sunburst debía inclinar un poco la cabeza mientras sus labios se presionaban entre ellos.

Sin desesperación, él había aprendido a disfrutar de esos muslos bien dispuestos y vestidos con aquellos pantalones tan peculiares, acariciándolos, presionándolos suavemente, rodeándolos con sus manos mientras avanzaban y cuando ella cayó sobre él al llegar donde su rincón de un pequeño mar blando se obsesionó con rozar la punta de sus dedos con la firme piel descubierta. Sentía la suavidad de aquella piel fría, el cabello de Starlight todavía estaba empapado, así que el agua llegó pronto a los hombros de él, el frío no importaba teniéndola a ella cerca.

"Sunburst" Murmulló ella, teniendo siempre presente el peligro de que su madre descubriera lo que estaba pasando, "te necesito" tuvo que susurrarle acercando su boca hasta su oído.

Ese fue el momento donde él, sintiendo la humedad del cabello de la fémina cuando le rozó el rostro, recorrió sus manos desde los muslos hasta su rostro para tomarla y provocar el contacto de sus labios una vez más. Esos delicados labios besaban como si quisieran aprisionar a los suyos, ambos presionaban su labio superior, como si los tratase de morder, aunque solo sentía su suavidad. Cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo por completo.

Su fragancia todavía no se podía sentir; pero bastaba con ver su cabello por la poca luz de un iluminado público cercano para convencerle de que volvía a un paraíso una vez más.

De ser un joven inseguro, de no poder siquiera disfrutar de aquello, en unos meses de esas visitas recurrentes, se convirtió en alguien que disfrutaba de lo que aquella casi extraña le otorgaba, bastó usar sus lentes una vez para saber que ella era asombrosamente hermosa, tanto con ropa como sin ella.

El calor pronto llegó a sus mejillas y particularmente no dejaba de sentir una tensión constante en la entrepierna de sus pijamas. Sus labios finalmente se separaron y a esas alturas, eso significaba abrir las puertas a lo que sus jóvenes y enérgicos cuerpos estuviesen dispuestos a hacer… sin miedo, lento o rápido. La plenitud estaba lejos; pero desde ese momento, Sunburst estuvo cerca de echarlo todo a perder, tuvo que separar sus piernas, mientras imprimía toda su fuerza para que su miembro ya erecto no eyaculara antes de tiempo. A ella la quería disfrutar.

Por eso, sus manos bajaron hasta tocar nuevamente sus muslos, de toda ella, ese lugar era el que más adoraba, ni sus pechos, ni sus labios que eran bastante excepcionales brindándole distintos tipos de placer, podían igualar la finura, la firmeza, el increíble calor que pronto se apoderaba de la adolescente; ella pronto se reclinó para sentarse sobre sus piernas, como una desesperada, se quitó su chaqueta negra, arrojándola al piso.

Por supuesto, produjo un sonido pegajoso, estaba completamente empapado; no tardó en seguirle su blusa y su brasier, ambos dieron testimonio no muy diferente. Él se limitó a permitir que la fémina, una vez que se sentó, le quitara la parte superior de su pijama que consistía en una polera con una máscara borrosa por la antigüedad que tenía.

Starlight palpó su pecho; no era un sujeto que fuese al gimnasio, lo hacía por un gusto suyo.

"Póntelo" Volvió a Susurrar Starlight mientras se hacía a un lado, para quitarse sus tenis, llenos de agua, y recostarse para dejar sus pantalones puestos.

Sunburst se levantó, fue hasta su velador, en la caja inferior de éste se hallaban dos condones, saco ambos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa; ahora sí afloró cierta incapacidad en sus manos para bajarse con velocidad sus pantalones deportivos, su bóxer; para ver a una Starlight acostada, mirándole atentamente. Bastó una sonrisa cómplice de ella para que comprendiera.

Tomó uno de los condones y con él, fue hasta su cama para dejarlo descansar por unos momentos. Sus manos tomaron a Starlight por la cadera, sintiendo el frío que aún agobiaba su cuerpo. Ella había comprendido que lo que a él más le gustaba era quitarle sus pantalones, siendo sincera, a ella también le gustaba; sobre todo porque lo hacía con bastante lentitud.

A él le gustaba sentir el reverso de sus dedos, incluso sus nudillos surcando aquel par de muslos, perfectamente dibujados y terminados en una manzana; aquella forma bien podría atraer a cualquier hombre, muchacho a amansarlo, hacerle prometer cualquier cosa con tal de poder tocarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de escuchar los gemidos de su dueña. Y él era el afortunado, a quien esa muchacha de piel violeta solía darle.

Pero, era más que todo el recorrido por los muslos lo que le daba un momento de placer extraño, sentirlos, al llegar a las rodillas, quedaban sus piernas y era ese el instante en el cual finalmente se apresuraba; quedaba unas bragas, mojadas, eso era todo lo que podía decir de ella. El reflejo de la luz en los ojos de la fémina fue como un faro que, en lugar de guiarle, le distrajo.

"Quiero tenerte ahora" Ordenó el adolescente, no más juegos, ninguna distracción. Tuvo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza. Finalmente, el calor se expandió hasta sus manos, que, vigorizadas, tomaron a la fémina por las caderas, para arrastrarla hasta el borde de la cama, robándole un pequeño gemido de susto. Por supuesto, ella tomó el condón y se lo puso frente a la cara.

"No lo olvidé" Mintió el muchacho, a punto de obnubilarse al apreciar la belleza de la adolescente. Incluso sin mucha luz, sabía, que ese cuerpo exuberante, curvilíneo le convertía en alguien fuera de sí.

Como pudo, lo tomó entre sus dedos; haciendo fuerza para abrir el maldito empaque, una vez roto, lo extrajo, lo puso sobre su cabeza y con desesperación lo desenrolló, maldiciendo cada segundo que le quitaba cada oportunidad en que sus dedos resbalaban sin avanzar nada de aquel protector de malas consecuencias.

Starlight aprovechó para quitarse sus bragas y arrojarlas a cualquier lugar; lamentablemente no midió bien y llegaron al rostro del joven. Pero éste en lugar de enfurecerse, las tomó e hizo el ademán de olerlas con fuerza, maximizando a propósito el sonido de su inhalar.

"Eres un pervertido" dijo la muchacha riendo apenada.

Pero el ya no tenía palabras, solo necesitaba hacer una cosa, una sola. Atrás los chistes.

Sin más preliminares; con la recta final del condón todavía enrollado, se acercó hacia la adolescente, tomándola por los pies, llevándolos hacia arriba para ponerlos sobre sus hombros, tomó su miembro para colocar el glande en los labios mayores de la fémina; ésta solo consiguió dar un gemido al sentir su interior siendo invadido por Sunburst; quien, solo se centraba en sentir cada centímetro de aquella primera incursión.

Ese primer instante, era una gloria absoluta, la presión era peculiar; sin juegos previos todo era diferente, a veces parecía estar lastimándola, pero al siguiente, se encontraba con una cara que o bien le sonreía o bien parecía completamente concentrada en sentir ese primer momento.

Unos segundos después, ya estaba cobijado entre la dulzura de Starlight Glimmer, entonces, sus brazos apresaron las piernas de aquella fémina, teniendo un lugar por donde agarrarse; ese era un gran placer, sus caderas tuvieron que emprender retirada, solo para volver a la carga, al principio con lentitud.

No podía cerrar sus ojos por nada del mundo. Los pechos de aquella muchacha no eran lo mejor que ofrecía ante sus ojos; pero no por ello dejaba de apreciarlos, ni a ella, cerrando los ojos a causa del placer; él simplemente la observaba, mientras ésta ahogaba sus gemidos. Él solo se limitaba a aspirar e inhalar aire… casi por instinto, ambos procuraban no emitir ruido. Pero, el sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel, en particular en los muslos de ella, era inevitablemente algo escandaloso.

Quizás fue por eso que Starlight Glimmer decidió abrir sus ojos y mover una de sus piernas para informarle al adolescente que convenía cambiar las cosas un poco. Con un ímpetu propio, él se subió a la cama; mientras ella se daba media vuelta y con las piernas juntas y la cabeza recostada de lado contra una almohada, daba inicio otro ingreso por parte del joven; ésta vez; tuvo una vista perfecta de los tersos muslos, de sus atributos femeninos y en particular de aquella manzana que él podía decir con toda justeza, que era la más deliciosa del mundo.

Levantando un poco las nalgas, por fin se hizo visible la unión perfecta de ambos cuerpos, la cópula era un poco más silenciosa que la anterior. Pero cuando el vaivén de Sunburst se volvió más enérgica, y la fémina comenzó a ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada, todo tuvo que reiniciarse nuevamente.

"Ponte de a cuatro" Solicitó el muchacho cuando Starlight bajó sus caderas para cortar el coito que tan cerca del cielo les mantuvo.

"Ah, Ah" Fue la respuesta negativa de la fémina. Entonces, fue ella la que se levantó y sentó al adolescente. "Extiende tus pies" Expresó ella poco antes de levantarse, una vez hecho esto, se sentó sobre los muslos de Sunburst

Se puso de cuclillas para poder tocar con sus manos el tronco de Sunburst y así posicionar bien su glande para que accediera nuevamente en su interior, ambos lo deseaban, Sunburst se reclinó hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos como punto de apoyo y casi por inercia, Starlight abrazó las caderas de éste con sus muslos, al tiempo que se apoyaba con los pies en la cama; posteriormente, se reclinó hacia atrás al igual que su pareja; pero tomó como punto de apoyo las canillas del muchacho.

No era tan simple, Sunburst debía marcar el ritmo, así que primero dio un empujón, afianzándose con la punta de sus pies y con sus manos, para profundar en Starlight Glimmer, por fin sintió algo de la humedad cálida de ella llegándole hasta entrepierna; por su parte, Starlight solo se dejó penetrar en ésta ocasión.

Pero pronto, él volvió a bajar, fue entonces, que ella tuvo que elevarse unos centímetros, usando sus manos y sus pies para lograrlo, nuevamente ella bajó y él se impulsó hacia adelante.

El interior cálido y ya húmedo de Starlight se podía sentir a través del manto protector de látex; su principal preocupación era proseguir, de poder hacerlo, hasta el infinito.

A la quinta repetición, algo se apoderó de Sunburst y Starlight, ambos comenzaron a elevar el ritmo, a veces sin mucha sincronía, a veces en una mutua cadencia, el sonido de las nalgas de ella chocando con el pubis del adolescente volvía a llenar la habitación; pero a éstas alturas, cuando el frío del cuerpo de la de piel lila la había abandonado por completo y donde Sunburst seguiría adelante incluso si despertaba a su madre ya no importaban en absoluto.

La cama comenzaba a rechinar al ritmo de sus sacudidas, la dulce fragancia de Starlight invadía el lugar, al tiempo que el penetrante aroma de él comenzaba a ser apreciable; ya no había dudas para más, ella, de pronto dejó de sostenerse en las piernas de él, para levantarse y en medio de una unión completa, abrazarlo, acercando su boca al oído de éste.

"Hazme tuya Sunburst" le ordenó con delicadeza mientras se retiraba y lo besaba con absoluta vehemencia.

Una locura casi animal se apoderó del joven, sus fuerzas se vieron incrementadas y de pronto Starlight solo necesitó mantenerse estable a cierta distancia del aire sujetándose fuertemente de los hombros de él para sentir cómo éste no dejaba de darle golpe tras golpe que todo su interior traducía en un placer que recorría desde el interior de su vagina, de sus labios, de su clítoris, hasta su entrepierna, pasando como una descarga eléctrica a sus muslos y adormeciendo sus piernas por un momento, sus hombros se relajaron dejando de imprimir la fuerza necesaria y su dulce néctar fluyó sobre el tronco del joven, llegando a las sábanas, sin pasar antes por los testículos del adolescente.

Sus brazos lo apretaron con mayor fuerza. Y a pesar que no sentía sus piernas, le aprisionó con ellas. "Hazme tuya… hazme tuya" gimió por lo bajo, recibiendo lo que fueron las embestidas más fuertes de Sunburst. Sintiendo los senos de la fémina rozándole el pecho, toda su fuerza animal se desató, de alguna manera, Starlight brincó en el aire por unos centímetros. El rechinido de la cama aumentó y, suerte suya que no chocase con ninguna pared, pero sí un piso de madera firme, el sonido se adicionó, la cara de Sunburst enrojeció por completo, Starlight solo sintió la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándola mientras las últimas embestidas vigorosamente del joven le producían el momento de éxtasis pleno.

"Ah… ah… mmmm" Dijo Starlight, aferrándose fuertemente a aquel cuerpo. Mordiéndose el labio para no hacer más ruido.

Él finalmente gimió, con un sonido más grueso y también más ronco, como bronco salvaje, emitió un resoplido cuando llegó al límite e inundó el condón.

Ambos, respirando agitadamente; continuaban abrazados. Starlight permanecía quieta, tranquila mientras se recuperaba, saliendo lentamente del éxtasis, abrió sus ojos para encontrar el rostro cansado de Sunburst, rogándole un beso que por supuesto le dio.

La energía se iba, el calor de ambos cuerpos pronto se iría… Sunburst, como todo un caballero interrumpió sus labios por un segundo, tomó una frazada e invitó a la fémina a quedarse un momento más.

Finalmente, su pene ya no erecto, salió del interior de Starlight, primero fue él quien se recostó y ella, tomando la frazada que él le pasó entre sus hombros, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de éste.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que él se quedara dormido, siempre era así… pero ella, ella se quedaba despierta. Sus manos sobre aquel pecho sin capacidad aparente para asir nada, se limitaban a recorrer lentamente su superficie. Su oído izquierdo se pegaba a éste, para escuchar el latido del corazón de su amante.

Así, cuando el dolor llegaba, sus brazos pasaban a tratar de rodearlo; su cuerpo todavía en desarrollo, su pecho, sentir la calidez de su piel, sus latidos… allí descansaba plácidamente, el tormento solía disiparse por un tiempo tan breve como sus momentos de felicidad en aquella libertad que sus dos cuerpos disfrutaban cuando contactaban.

Mas, pronto un líquido cálido se deslizo hasta llegar a la piel de aquel.

En sus arranques de debilidad, aquellos brazos que comenzaron a rodearla igualmente le proveían de un auténtico bienestar; pero al poco tiempo y en particular aquella noche, la rodeaban para protegerla de la poderosa realidad; no era un monstruo de lo que la cuidaban, sino solo de su debilidad, insospechada por cualquiera. ¿Cómo podían esconderla de todo su mundo? No podían realmente y ahí estaba, con una herida abierta por completo.

Sus manos trataron de encontrarse, pero el peso sumado de ambos sobre las sábanas evitaba que pudieran lograrlo, trataba de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía su voz, tenía sus ojos, tenía su tierna indecisión. Pero no era él.

En su desesperación, corrió a sus brazos; en su dolor, trató de reemplazarle. Cierto, trató, mas nunca consiguió.

El tiempo y la ocasión fueron lo suficientemente crueles como para vestirla en vestido de dama de honor, para presenciar la unión de aquel corcel con una yegua a la que no se atrevía a maldecir siquiera.

Esa afortunada entró en la vida de él y simplemente supo tanto ponerla de cabeza como llevarle hasta un jardín hermoso. El breve tiempo en que ellos vagaron felices por la senda del romance, de las indecisiones hasta llegar al punto donde anhelaban unir sus caminos para siempre fue ignorado por Starlight completamente. Traumático fue aquel beso en frente de ella y otros invitados a su boda, presidida, debido a una hipócrita petición suya, por la princesa Celestia, en matrimonio a una vida feliz.

Vida en la que no estaba ella, vida en la que no se incluía, vida en la que él, eventualmente dejó de enviarle cartas cada tres días. Solo tenía ojos para aquella yegua; la misma que tan amablemente la trataba. No era necesario regodearse de haberse ganado el amor de un corcel tan honesto, tan amable, tan discreto, tan apasionado bastaba su sonrisa para decirle a Starlight que tenía el corazón de Sunburst, ese corcel al que tanto amaba.

Las lágrimas fluían mientras la contraparte humana de aquel corcel dormía contento. El vaho que había inundaba temporalmente el lugar, solo daba una dimensión más tétrica de su realidad. Obligada a tomar aquellos brazos, débil… débil… débil.

¿Por qué no le dijo lo que sentía? Si tan solo hubiera visto lo que acontecía frente a ella; si tan solo se hubiera tomado unos segundos para tomar al corcel entre sus cascos y jurarle su amor eterno. Si tan solo…

Sus puños se cerraron, clavada en su corazón yacía la espina que parecía sino multiplicarse en número.

Se sabía enferma desde ese entonces, actuó con plena normalidad, no demostró las heridas de su corazón que aniquilaban su salud, su cuerpo estaba bien, su espíritu estaba al borde de claudicar y caer en patética caída. Patética sí, porque nunca reunió el valor. No… en realidad fue porque nunca le dio la importancia debida.

"Sunburst" un gemido penoso, demasiado bajo se escabulló entre sus labios, besando la piel del muchacho para tratar de hallar algo de calor; pero solo hallaba un bosque de los fragmentos de los que tanto intentaba huir, esos que, a medida que avanzase el tiempo, llenarían su corazón hasta hacerlo explotar.

"Te amo" El silencio y aquel bosque fue el confidente de la exclamación más grande que ella jamás pudo hacerle al amor de su vida.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo mejor, o quizá, deseando poder olvidar para siempre el recuerdo del corcel que no hacía sino quemarla intensamente, exponiéndola a su patética oda que la tenía como la última de la fila y triste personaje a la vez.

Eso mismo era la vida desde ese día, un infierno. Ver cómo continuaba una relación casi perfecta, donde aquella yegua, cuyo simple nombre despertaba en Starlight a un monstruo que ansiaba venganza, pasaba sus días junto a un Sunburst completamente enamorado, entregado a sus afectos, a sus caricias, a sus conflictos, a una vida llena de la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

Estaba predestinado, ella los vería juntos; y si escapaba al rincón más lejano, de todas formas, tendría que recibir alguna que otra carta al año del corcel cuando llegaran las épocas festivas, condenada a ser un código postal al cual enviarle una carta de felices fiestas con la foto familiar.

Debía estar para cuando la nombrase madrina de sus hijos con aquella yegua, Sunburst ya le había hecho la petición y, a la cual, aceptó cobardemente; debía… debía tanto.

Tragó saliva, esa era la condena que se había ganado, tonta… estúpida; cualquier etiqueta, a su juicio, era justa. Él estuvo dispuesto, esperó por un tiempo, fue breve, es cierto, pero la esperó y tentó a su suerte, la tentó para desamparar lo que podría haber sido amor por parte de él, ese espacio de tiempo se convertía en fantasma para atormentarla todas las noches.

Sí, enferma, enferma por su propia causa. Se recostó sobre aquel pecho, tratando de hallar en él el latido del corazón del poni al que amaba y, consciente ya que toda posibilidad de felicidad con él había fenecido, trató de conciliar el sueño.

Dentro de unas horas, volvería a Equestria, ese muchacho ya no volvería a verla. Debía enfrentar su condena, cargar con su penitencia hasta el final de sus días; caminaría pues, una trágica idiota que, no dejaría de auto flagelarse al no tener restricciones para un corcel que no la amaba como ella a él.

"Amor mío que distante estás

Vuela, vuela porque ya no volverás

Vagarás feliz y me olvidarás

Yo te abriré mi corazón y mis cascos

Y tú los harás añicos"

* * *

Esa fue su última sentencia antes de cerrar los ojos pare recibir de una buena vez la vida que se había conseguido.

Bueno, como saben, el siguiente capítulo también está bajo votación. Eso es todo por ahora socios y socias del clop.


	3. Rainbow Dash o de los Pétalos

Hola de nuevo. La votación, ésta vez, tuvo como ganadora a Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Y era un día distinto. Al principio fue un día cada año, después cada seis meses, después cada mes, hasta que al final, cada semana. A la salida del entrenamiento con los wonderbolts volaba con soltura por el aire una pegaso, nada peculiar, su uniforme, su melena con los colores del arcoíris, sus ojos violetas, su pelaje celeste, salía con una moral elevada de los cuarteles para pasar por un lugar distinto a Ponyville, le robaba unas cuantas horas antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

Muros blancos, tejas rojas, torres de cuatro pisos, un edificio cúbico con telas blancas que cubrían la totalidad de un jardín florido. Estaba a bastante distancia del palacio de las princesas, pero en Canterlot, a fin de cuentas. Algunos cuantos ponis se reunían cerca, ella bajó del cielo para acercarse a las puertas de madera rojas que tenían unas figuras de metal con dos ondas de bronce clavadas y las tocó con su casco. Se abrieron.

Un olor peculiar manaba por el aire, fragancias dulces, amargas, incluso cítricas y otra completamente penetrante. El lugar era más una abadía sin toda la carga que los unicornios le dieron en el pasado… era un lugar donde los ponis podrían quedarse todo el tiempo que deseasen para lidiar con sus cuerpos.

Cada paso fue breve, la yegua se dirigía hasta el jardín, el espacio era amplio, los muros de la abadía tenían dentro un amplio campo verde, ni bien atravesó la puerta de madera pudo apreciar el césped cortado a la perfección; las flores que crecían cerca eran una forma más de darle a la vista un deleite propio, los colores, la calidez, el espacio amplio que fácilmente podía compararse al de un estadio conformaban un lugar pacífico.

Quizás por eso ningún allegado de Rainbow Dash pensaría que pudiera frecuentarlo; claro que, todavía menos sabían qué era precisamente. Todo ahí estaba destinado solamente a algo tan fútil como esa belleza atribuida al cuerpo y por lo general desdeñada.

En ese lugar no existían espejos. La luz blanca que se filtraba por cientos de metros de una tela blanca que se sostenía mágicamente en el aire mantenía todo bajo la discreción suficiente, nunca se sabía cuándo un pegaso podría pasar por los aires. Pero, además, unas cortinas bajaban del aire para dividir el jardín en tres, dos alas dispuestas para los ponis, de las cuales salía varios sonidos que daban testimonio del placer que tenía lugar dentro; y un camino hacia el otro extremo de la abadía. Allí, se mantenían abiertas dos puertas guindas abiertas de par en par, era la única construcción con techo de la misma y sus decenas de habitaciones eran usadas activamente por los visitantes.

No tardó en encaminarse hacia ella.

El piso de madera de la casa de retiro presentaba algunos muebles, un cántaro de agua, un tapiz de bienvenido; pero lo que realmente buscaba estaba en el fondo del corto pasillo: un baúl con unas máscaras blancas, sin nada peculiar más que unas aberturas para los ojos y que cubrían apenas la mitad de su rostro. Se puso una, volviendo sobre sus pasos, frenó antes de salir por la puerta al jardín nuevamente y viró a la derecha; era una sala, con el título de Catarsis en una placa de madera sobre el marco de su puerta.

Tenía una chimenea, las ventanas tenían plena visión de una parte del jardín; pero nuevamente las cortinas evitaban encontrar algún poni fuera.

La luz blanca apenas dejaba recovecos a la obscuridad. Ese lugar era el perfecto, era su favorito después de todo. Era buena suerte que estuviese vacío.

Bastó con ponerse la máscara para que su melena adquiriera un color negro y su pelaje, así como su Cutie Mark, perdieran sus colores hasta transformarse en un blanco insípido. Recordó la primera vez, no se pudo creer el cambio que un poco de magia inofensiva podía hacer.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que un poni ingresase. Observó por la ventana, sentándose en un sofá de caoba con tapizado de terciopelo rojo. A veces debía hacerlo por horas, a veces era inmediato.

Y de entre todos los lugares de esa abadía, esa habitación era la única que frecuentaba… había probado los otros sitios, pero ninguno de ellos, en especial el jardín, podía darle lo que anhelaba más profundamente. Solamente aquella.

Entonces oyó que alguien ingresaba en la habitación, cerrando las puertas. Esperó un buen tiempo antes de darle su atención.

Así como ella, el corcel que acababa de entrar, llevaba la máscara que transformaba su melena y su pelaje. No importaba quién fuera… y a él no le importaba quién fuera ella. Lo único que podía reconocer era el marrón de sus ojos y éste a su vez el magenta de los de la pegaso.

Con premura, él se acercó para tocar la máscara con uno de sus cascos, cerrando los ojos y de inmediato, la magia de ésta transformó la melena de Rainbow, así como su pelaje.

Sus crines se rizaban hasta unirse perfectamente en un peinado regular, formando un tuvo homogéneo que se posicionaba detrás de su cuello; algo no muy diferente pasó en las de la cabeza. Con una precisión, se enfilaban para curvarse y caer a un lado de su rostro; sin formar un flequillo, se enrulaban de forma perfecta. Separaciones elegantes que las crines creaban en su peinado una melena articulada de dos perfectas porciones, pronto ésta adquirió un uniforme color índigo. Al mismo tiempo, su pelaje, que siempre estaba reseco, grueso, quebradizo y opaco pasó a un blanco casi puro, brillante, sedoso, suave y saludable, cambiando ligeramente los tonos blancos de éste.

Sus ojos alcanzaron a atisbar, de revuelo la Cutie Mark falsa que aquella magia pintaría… se trataban de tres gemas azules. A ver su cola con un diseño similar al de su melena; fue que Rainbow Dash pudo darse una idea de la yegua en la cual aquel desconocido deseaba transformarle.

No puso un casco sobre la máscara del corcel; en lugar de ello, se limitó a quitársela y en su sorpresa por haber perdido todo anonimato que ésta le proveía estuvo a punto de recogerla; pero la voz de la yegua pronto acudió en su encuentro. "Quiero verte… eso es todo." Incluso pudo adquirir la voz de la yegua… una a la que no le faltaba un toque de elegancia y glamour y que conocía bien.

Él era un poni de tierra, sus ojos, su cola y su melena compartían el mismo tono de marrón; mientras su piel de un champán claro; su semblante era propio de un corcel sencillo. Aunque la yegua sabía a la perfección que el perfume que llevaba se correspondía con Canterlot, algo raro, pues el corcel tenía dos dientes delanteros algo prominentes y unas pecas blancas en sus mandíbulas.

No necesitaban más presentación.

Por supuesto, la yegua debía empezar. Para ello, Rainbow decidió iniciar levantando su cola con lentitud y meneándola en el aire para que el corcel percibiera el olor de las fragancias que llevaba.

Era pues, un corcel sencillo, todo lo que necesitaba podía tenerlo sin juegos previos; por lo cual sus cascos subieron la parte superior de su cuerpo por sobre el sillón dejando listo su palpitante miembro que solo anhelaba explorar las profundidades de la yegua, trató de empujar a la yegua para que se echara y así tener acceso a su intimidad, lográndolo, pero teniendo una respuesta muy diferente de la que esperaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonriéndole pícaramente; con un movimiento veloz de cabeza, logró que su melena regresara a su lugar. El corcel parecía apenado; pero bastó con su expresión para relajarlo.

"Cariño, no quiero que termine tan rápido" no se acostumbraría a la voz de esa yegua. Pero si era lo que el corcel deseaba, no se opondría por una pequeñez como esa.

En silencio, el corcel parecía ponerse más rígido, apenas logró moverse unos centímetros con el contacto suave de los cascos de la yegua para bajarlo del sillón. Primeramente, se incorporó, acercando su rostro al corcel y así, pudo darle un beso; sin dejar de avanzar, logrando que el corcel se moviera hacia tras al ritmo que ella le imprimía.

Cuidando de no tropezar, el poni se concentraba en sentir los labios secos que contactaban con los suyos, Rainbow no tardó en tratar de explorar la boca del corcel, hallando en ésta una textura rasposa en la lengua, evitando asimismo los dientes prominentes en el macho. Éste se dejaba hacer, impresionado por la hembra que no dejaba de mantenerlo en movimiento.

Con lentitud, llegaron a la pared de la habitación. El choque de los flancos del corcel contra ella fue evidente, pues tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. La yegua se separó, solamente para echar una pequeña risa por lo que había sucedido. 9

"¿Es tu primera vez aquí o me equivoco?" tomando una afirmación de cabeza como respuesta; ella se limitó a posar sus patas delanteras sobre los hombros del corcel, de tal forma que su melena pudo ser olida por aquel sin necesidad de inclinar su cabeza, con la sonrisa de quien se sabe vencedora, Rainbow Dash impuso presión sobre la espalda de su incauto compañero. "Siéntate, te voy a relajar" El dulzor de las palabras de la yegua tuvo más efecto que cualquier aplicación de fuerza.

Un corcel no era difícil de complacer, el lugar era preciso e identificable con la misma certeza de poder señalar el sol o la luna. Pero los ojos de la yegua y una sonrisa entre apenada e impresionada pronto reaccionaron ante lo que observó al inclinar la vista.

"Cariño, que bien que esperaste" agregó mientras su casco se dirigía al pene erecto del corcel; solo sentir las venas prominentes de éste era ya una promesa "porque me habrías destrozado por completo" con una pasión encubierta, la yegua estuvo a punto de sufrir un antojo. "Anda, dime por qué viniste aquí"

"Me dijeron que en éste cuarto tratan con la pena" Le respondió el corcel. Su voz era bastante sosa, pero al menos no la entonaba con fuerza ni lentitud innecesarias… aunque la recordaba haberla escuchado en algún lado.

"Pues, no te han mentido" Rainbow Dash observaba atónita el mástil del corcel; éste era demasiado grande para entrar en la media. Por primera vez, se sintió algo intimidaba; cómo se suponía que pudiese albergar todo eso en su interior.

Pero al mismo tiempo, de él manaba un olor penetrante, no podía ignorarlo. Tragó algo de saliva antes de bajar su cabeza y saludar con un beso tierno… "Déjamelo a mí" dicho esto, la hembra abrió su boca para tratar de darle uno de los placeres más gratos. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a manejarse con semejante envergadura; sus dientes chocaron con la sensible carne; no la podría abarcar si no lo tomaba enserio. Abrió más su boca, casi hasta el límite y finalmente la cabeza de aquel miembro pudo ingresar; su saliva de inmediato se derramó, sus labios abrazaron pronto el diámetro completo del mismo.

"hme ju nomge" Escuchó el corcel, no pudo comprender absolutamente nada "¿Qué?". Por un momento, la yegua abandonó la empresa para poder hablar.

"Cuál es tu nombre cariño" Habló antes de volver a su tarea. "Hayseed" especificó el mismo.

Pero pronto el macho perdió la voz. Pues sintió la húmeda caricia rasposa y flexible que bajaba a través de su buna dota; en el proceso, la yegua trataba de abarcar toda el área posible, haciendo que su lengua bajara como si se tratase de un espectáculo de un tubo. Los movimientos de la mismo pronto sofocaron las penas del corcel que se limitó a sentir lo que la yegua le proporcionase.

Con prontitud. El aliento de la yegua registró su bajada amplia, coincidiendo con el momento en que sus cascos delanteros tomaran aquellas esferas medianas y poco proporcionadas en relación con el pedazo de carne que disfrutaba y por qué no decirlo, la incitaba a saltar sobre el corcel y si era posible, violarlo sin compasión alguna.

Pero eso lo podía hacer cualquier día con cualquier poni; ella era una Wonderbolt y era Rainbow Dash…

Mientras volvía a subir con un gusto al sentir las venas prominentes latir con mayor ímpetu mientras más ascendía por aquella torre, solo podía saborear el sabor algo amargo, pero por sobre todo salado y penetrante, no tenía palabra precisa para describirlo, era un sabor que simplemente se imprimía por sí solo, con una contundencia tal que nada importaba que aquel miembro tuviera otro uso más allá del placer. Entonces al pasar por el "aro" del miembro de cada corcel, regresó la cuestión importante que tendría relevancia en todo el acto.

¿Podría hacer ese trabajo en su totalidad? Al diablo; era Rainbow Dash, podía con todo.

Tenía sus estrellas bien merecidas. Al llegar a la cúspide, tomó aire, se tranquilizó tomando esos dos amuletos de la suerte que tenía en la base de aquel gran mástil y recibió la punta de éste con su lengua.

Una vez más, alojaba esa cabeza insospechada en tamaño por la mayoría de las yeguas. Tal vez era común ver en ponis de tierra un tamaño sobresaliente. Pero aquello era una exageración. Ni siquiera Big Mac tenía una tercera pata trasera como aquella.

Ahora todo debía hacerse con cuidado, bajó unos pocos centímetros, presionó sus labios; pero algo de saliva se le salía por los costados, no podía atender todos los detalles de la operación;

"Unghh Rarity" Expresó por fin el corcel con el placer acariciando su voz. La dureza en la boca de Rainbow pareció incrementarse.

La escena en sí podría ser una anécdota graciosa; pues, evidentemente complacía al corcel y también ella disfrutaba de aquel reto. Pero en realidad no debía haber pasado de unos pocos centímetros de distancia de aquella cabeza gigantesca.

"No tortures tanto tu boquita" Dijo con algo de piedad el corcel, su voz sosa solo hacía la escena más graciosa pues, bien podría pasar por un poni falto de inteligencia. En particular porque Rainbow sentía que los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula pronto se resentirían.

Pero en un último esfuerzo, el muchachón recibió una exploración más profunda de la boca de la yegua; definitivamente no iría a una garganta profunda; pero al menos podía darle un pequeño recorrido. Rainbow presionó con fuerza sus labios para torturar al intruso al tiempo que procuraba que éste no llegara a su úvula; lo último que deseaba era que el rímel se corriera a causa de sus lágrimas, producto de las horcajadas que daría cuando la golpease.

Entonces su cabeza comenzó a subir, desalojando al intruso y bajó para volver a darle un hospedaje húmedo y caliente. Su fiel nariz daba una caricia adicional al sensible cuerpo del pene del corcel. Seguramente no pasaba de albergar una octava parte del mismo. No obstante, la respiración del corcel se aceleraba.

"Mi Rarity" expresó de pronto el corcel entre gemidos y algo que cerca estuvo de ser un bramido de placer.

Rarity… Rarity… Rarity… ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

Finalmente, cuando sintió que el corcel comenzaba a imprimir fuerza en unas mini embestidas que respondían a su instinto de insertar todo su miembro en ella; Rainbow paró y se separó de su ahora atacante peligroso.

"Quédate ahí" La voz de la yegua perdió toda dulzura para ser más directa, tomando aliento para incorporarse una vez más y separarse.

Era momento de que él le retribuyese de una vez por todas.

Esa magia podía cambiar el pelaje y la melena; pero con lo que jamás podría trabajar era con la forma de los cuerpos. Por eso, cuando se mostró frente al corcel con una mirada de lujuria y con los cascos delanteros y traseros perfectamente extendidos y levantando su flanco levemente al tiempo que lo ponía de lado sin dejar de mirarle, aclaró su voz. "¿Soy hermosa para ti?"

"Sí" Falto de inteligencia, o tal vez de pocas palabras. Pero ella no quería sencilleces en ese momento.

"¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?" Rainbow lentamente le dio la espalda, bajando su cola para cubrir sus labios que ya comenzaban a humedecerse.

"Espera… eres tan hermosa como el sol"

"Nah. No lo dices de corazón" Recriminó la yegua comenzando a dirigirse a la ventana.

¿Qué yegua más extraña era aquella? Pero para mentes como las de Hayseed no existían dilemas si se los podía evitar; el problema era fácil de zanjar.

"Toda tú es perfecta; tus ojos, tus patas, tus crines… Quienquiera que seas"

"Ponme el nombre que quieras, pero dímelo" La mirada de esa yegua tenía una chispa propia, una energía que se irradió al corcel, como la luz blanca que iluminaba su bello cuerpo.

"Señorita Rarity, es usted la yegua más hermosa." Escuchó Rainbow de pronto; pero ni volteó para verle "No soy poeta, pero cuando la veo, sé que se inspiran en usted"

Con una sonrisa ya de cierta satisfacción; Rainbow Dash movió la cabeza con algún ritmo. "Ajá…"

"Y lo peor es que es más hermosa cada vez que la veo." Hayseed se levantó para acercarse a la distante compañera, sintiendo algo de frío alrededor de su intimidad a causa de la humedad que ella dejó atrás.

"Después te vi en Canterlot y arruiné tu conversación con esos ponis refinados" Lentamente, se acercaba, tratando de quitar su voz algo tediosa para ser lo más viril que podía ser. "Traté de hablarte en la Fashion Extravaganza; pero tu amigo me dijo que ya estabas comprometida." Al estar detrás de la yegua, algo le reprimió todo deseo de montarse sobre la yegua y poseerla… era un cuerpo diferente; completamente diferente al de Rarity.

"Pero desde entonces solo ha amentado tu belleza."

Rainbow Dash sonrió entonces de forma más sincera… "Dime más" exigió dándose media vuelta para ver al corcel.

"No tengo palabras, solo sé que quiero tenerte, aunque al salir de aquí nunca más nos veamos. Eres más hermosa… no tienes que pedir que te lo digan" El corcel mantuvo sus ojos fijos, esperando a Rainbow Dash.

"Entonces tómame" La dulzura y la lujuria se cruzaron en la voz de Rarity que esa magia emulaba en aquella yegua.

No lo dudó más, el corcel se dirigió hasta los cuartos traseros de la yegua, se levantó sobre el lomo de ésta.

"Solo no me partas por la mitad" Agregó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir cómo aquel miembro desproporcionadísimo con respecto al cuerpo de su dueño se movía al ritmo de los intentos del corcel por insertarlo. Grabe problema ciertamente; sentía los golpes torpes de aquella lanza alrededor de sus labios, en sus muslos, incluso, alguna que otra estocada al aire que terminó con un choque del tronco de la misma en sus muslos o vientre.

Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente sintió la cabeza que amenazó con empalarla con brutalidad, el temor se apoderó de la yegua.

"Espera… soy una dama, tómame como a una" Rogó la yegua; cerró los ojos, centrándose en no sentir la envergadura de aquella masa de carne que parecía ser impiadosa. Dividiendo sus labios bajos, hasta separarlos por completo; ellos no conocían ese tamaño, jamás lo habían albergado y el dolor llegó. La presión inminente, sumada a una sensación semejante a un desgarro interno llevaron a Rainbow a tratar de avanzar hacia adelante para quitárselo. Pero el corcel la tenía fuertemente sujetada.

"No te preocupes hermosa" Expresó el corcel observando las caderas bien torneadas de la yegua; así como sus hombros perfectamente definidos.

"Aah" Grititos de dolor se escurrían por los labios de la fémina; pero, a esas alturas ya debía haber ingresado todo el miembro de Hayseed. Entonces cometió el gran atrevimiento de mirar, bajando la cabeza a pocos centímetros del piso, la gran herramienta del poni de tierra. Ni la mitad de éste estaba dentro y ya sentía como si esa lanza fuese a atravesar su estómago.

Pero, centímetro a centímetro, la caricia rugosa y firme de aquel continuó invadiendo cada espacio, hasta el más recóndito fue alcanzado al ritmo lento y acompañado con una sonada de gemiditos de dolor y temor por parte de Rainbow que por un buen rato tembló.

"La tienes toda dentro" Expresó el corcel.

Con una actitud casi estoica, la yegua había tolerado el dolor que producían semejantes dimensiones. Pero sintió cómo se creaba un vacío en su interior cuando él comenzó a retirarlo. La velocidad aumentó en los próximos segundos, cuando el corcel volvió a ensartarla… Su interior retenía cuanto podía; sus labios se relajaban y comenzaban a extenderse para tragar toda esa carne; su clítoris ya parecía una piedra y sus cascos delanteros cedieron ante el peso compartido de los dos; así como la exquisita sensación que comenzaba a imprimirle cada centímetro de aquello de lo que ese poni debía estar orgulloso.

Ese cambio de posición era todo lo que ella podía hacer; pronto la bestialidad se apoderaría del corcel. Y ni bien pensó difusamente en ello si no es que simplemente temió por él o quizás lo aclamó; los cascos traseros del corcel se separaron; mientras sus cascos delanteros la tomaron por las caderas.

Usualmente ellos mantenían los cascos juntos, bastaba con eso para poder meter y sacar sus penes en ritmo y totalidad dentro de una yegua; pero Hayseed era una excepción, una tremenda excepción que los separó para tener una mejor maniobrabilidad.

Como si se tratase de un péndulo invertido, él pasaba de apoyarse en su casco más próximo a los cascos traseros de Rainbow, para hacerlo en el más alejado y entonces, como si realmente tratara de atravesarla, volvía a apoyarse sobre el más cercano al tiempo que su dote regresaba desesperado y lleno de los jugos de la yegua al interior de ésta última.

No… juraba que estaba tocando su estómago. Pero lejos del miedo, el dolor desapareció y solo quedaba aquella sensación de sus paredes siendo rozadas, a veces con descaro, a veces con delicadeza; pero, gran parte de éstas se sentían atendidas después de bastante tiempo. No todos los corceles podían llegar tan lejos.

Uno de sus cascos delanteros alcanzó su clítoris para darle pequeños golpecitos antes de comenzar a rozarla con la punta; mientras el otro le servía para apoyarse contra el suelo.

Lentamente, y como si de un martillar se tratase, el ritmo del corcel incrementaba. La lujuria comenzaba a flotar en el aire, percudida con el sudor de ambos cuerpos que se unían en una imagen tan erótica como memorable. Sobre todo, porque Rainbow Dash comenzaba a sentir la fuerza con la cual el corcel la embestía.

No bastaba con apoyarse en el piso, el cuerpo de la yegua avanzaba a medida que el corcel se satisfacía con su interior ya tremendamente atendido. El bombardeo del placer recorría todo el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash; sus cascos traseros juraban caer en cualquier momento y eran socorridos por la fuerza del poni terrestre que no soltaría las caderas de la yegua hasta que ambos tuvieran el placer tan anhelado.

Prácticamente se derretía a medida que sus profundidades sufrían de la intromisión del corcel. En un momento dado; llegaron unos temblores. El corcel sintió que su barra de hierro caliente era doblada ligeramente por el interior de esa yegua. Pero no fue suficiente para él.

El orgasmo anestesió a la yegua por completo y prácticamente no sintió cuando el corcel comenzó a imprimir más fuerza al péndulo invertido.

No eran palmas, sino golpes de mazos de carne lo que se podía escuchar por el vigor del corcel. Uno tras otro, la resistencia de Rainbow mermó y fue eventualmente arrastrada por el piso; sus cascos traseros hace tiempo que habían claudicado para ser arrastrados al ritmo del corcel.

Era una exquisitez, un momento infinito; la sensación carnal que parecía envolverla a medida que todo su momento en el paraíso tenía lugar; sus ojos apenas pudieron ver algo, su oído se deleitaba con escuchar el castigo de sus flancos; no había nombre alguno, era solo el placer encarnado.

Cuando su cabeza llegó a golpear contra la pared esa sensación comenzó a desaparecer.

Con potencia, el corcel prácticamente la tenía parada sobre sus cascos traseros, el cuello doblado contra la pared y su cabeza a un lado; sus muslos estaban a punto de adormecerse y ni qué decir de la totalidad de sus patas; había recuperado la compostura, solo para percatarse de que el corcel la mandaría de nuevo al cielo.

Pero Hayseed estaba en el punto máximo.

"Fuerte" Estuvo a punto de gritar Rainbow poco antes de sentir cinco embestidas donde toda la energía de su compañero fue agotada. Era alucinante… si Rarity le daba una oportunidad a ese corcel, no se arrepentiría por un buen rato.

El corcel, completamente cansado, cayó sobre el piso de madera para recuperar el aliento.

De más está decir que cuando aquel miembro salió, los labios bajos de Rainbow Expulsaron una gran cantidad del líquido blanco del corcel… la calidez del mismo la regocijaba en el interior, dejando una fuerte esencia que impregnó tanto su pelaje y cola como el ambiente.

Y es que… qué somos sino partes de un cuerpo, qué nos ata y nos libera, qué nos hace recorrer en el mundo. Qué hay de nosotros, sino éste conjunto de huesos, carne y sentidos al que tan poca atención solemos darle.

¿Qué hay más allá de eso?

La respuesta para Rainbow Dash era evidente… detrás de eso estaba Rarity, Fluttershy e incluso Pinkie Pie. Debía ser franca… todas sus amigas, todas menos ella.

Rarity, ese nombre no dejaba de girarle en la cabeza.

Ella era belleza, la representaba, la creaba, la mostraba. Estando cerca de ella, Rainbow Dash entró cada vez más en contacto con algo desconocido. Ningún poni se había atrevido jamás a decirle que era hermosa.

En ningún momento. Ni siquiera el hermano de Fluttershy se lo había hecho. Era estúpido pensar en él en ese instante.

Frente a Rarity qué era ella sino una yegua fea. Fealdad, una ausencia de belleza, pues nadie jamás podía reconocer eso en ella. Asombrosa, atlética, competitiva, y otros tantos adjetivos… mas nunca hermosa, nunca bella, nunca deseada. Sobre ella la mirada de los corceles jamás recayó, señalada además como una yegua que volaba hacia el otro lado.

No le gustaban los espejos… solo confirmaban sus sospechas y es que ella no estaba agraciada.

Solo en aquel lugar podía sentir que un poni se percatara de ella. Era un secreto inconfesable. Detrás de toda esa carencia se había criado una inseguridad que con el tiempo pudo romper toda amistad con el espejo, con el delineador, con los vestidos y con los ornamentos. Inútilmente tomaba sesiones de Spa semanalmente. Al volver al espejo debía afrontar el mismo hecho: no era hermosa.

En una piel fingida debía permanecer para sentirse hermosa, las palabras más dulces hacia ella se habían dado en el interior de aquella habitación. La próxima semana, regresaría sin falta para oír esas palabras que Rainbow Dash jamás recibiría, y para ser tratada como lo que era: una yegua.

Azulejo que eres botón más nunca flor

Viste una rosa blanca en el amor y en el telón

Compuesta por pétalos es tu belleza

SI quieres, córtate de raíz, florece con rareza

Pero si en silencio guardas tus colores

Marchítate pues en tus pesares

* * *

Me complace saber que cuento con el apoyo de algunos lectores y también me he ganado ya a un crítico con una casa de cristal ¿No es así Filomental? Les aclaro que Hayseed es canon. Aparece en el comic: micro series #3 y en el capítulo: La Crema y Nata de la segunda temporada de MLP:FIM.

Espero estar mejorando en esto de hacer Clopfics y bueno… solo quisiera decir que recomienden mi trabajo a sus colegas que gusten de la rikura y la zukulencia; nos vemos pronto socios y socias del Clop y no olviden votar por la siguiente yegua.


	4. Twilight o de la Rosa Cortada

Me inspiré a escribir este capítulo después de leer Vendida de Scrittore Passione y un trabajito de nombre pedante de mi crítico Filomental. Espero les guste.

* * *

El paisaje era inmenso; a esas alturas, el aroma se combinaba con el frío que provocaban las fuertes ventiscas; desde allí, podía apreciar todo su mundo lleno de vida. Producto de los mejores cascos. En aquel castillo las paredes eran blancas, los vitrales casi infinitos y, sin embargo, la ciudad de Canterlot que se mostraba ante ella estaba repleta de un gris nostálgico, así como de una neblina que cubría todas las calles con su delicada, distante y obtusa presencia.

Si sientes que el noventa por ciento de lo que eres se comparte, quizás estés equivocado, tal vez es un noventa y nueve por ciento lo que das. Basta hablar de ti para haberte entregado, basta hacer un fanfic, ordenar un cuarto, fabricar una manilla o simplemente provocar alguna sonrisa para haberlo dado de una vez.

Así debía entenderse aquel momento, un entregarse.

Era pues, ese momento del día cuando se la llevaba a lo alto de la torre, a los aposentos de aquel corcel.

Vestía una túnica blanca, perfumada su cola; su melena, lavada rigurosamente y tratada en un spa especialmente creado para ella en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Canterlot. Tela semitransparente dejaba poco a la imaginación de un corcel que la esperaba dentro.

A veces solo deseaba saltar desde el balcón; pero siempre cerraba los ojos e ingresaba dentro. Sus cascos pisaron con suavidad las baldosas, como si de un fantasma se tratara, ingresó dentro de los aposentos de la que alguna vez había sido la princesa Celestia sin ruido, la túnica, por su delgadez se agitó por el viento que ingresó desde la puerta que llevaba al balcón.

El corcel le sonrió, yacía en la cama… en su cama. Y ella le devolvió el gesto, sentándose a su lado. Su pelaje morado se erizó brevemente. Cosa que el notó casi al instante.

\- No tienes por qué temer Twilight. – Le dijo, pronto se levantó para caminar por la cama hasta acercársele.

La respiración del corcel siempre era lenta, siempre ligera. Acercó su pecho a la espalda de Twilight, para bajar su hocico hacia la melena de la misma; debido a que era ligeramente más grande que él, tuvo que inclinarse con los cascos delanteros, aquel se deleitó con las fragancias, oliéndolas apaciblemente. Pero ella seguía nerviosa, los pelos de su espalda se tensaron, a medida que el corcel puso uno de sus cascos sobre el cuello de la yegua para acercar su cabeza hacia la de él.

La mandíbula derecha de él chocó con su oreja. Limitándose a entrecerrar los ojos, Twilight evitó que su cuerno chocara con el mentón de su pareja. En silencio se dejó guiar por ese casco tan suave, por esas patas de aspecto tan delicado.

Por supuesto, a él le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. Volvió a levantarse para empujarla con toda la suavidad del mundo, siendo más una caricia que le sugirió recostarse sobre su lomo en la cama, cosa que ella hizo casi de inmediato, como si el casco del corcel le repeliera.

Notó en ese instante que la cama estaba repleta de pétalos de rosa. Su fragancia se adicionó con aquellas que le habían sido impregnadas meticulosamente. Con la túnica cubriéndole todavía, sentía cierta protección; pero pronto se hizo a un lado para recostarse sobre sus costados, retrayendo su cola entre sus patas y observándole. Siempre que hacía eso, él se mostraba frustrado, pero nunca violento; lastimado mas no con deseos de venganza.

No obstante, él se recostó a su lado.

\- Por favor. – Rogó la yegua finalmente, observándole a los ojos directamente.

\- Lo siento. – Le respondió el corcel poco antes de que una aura mágica cubriera la túnica y tratara de quitársela. Ella tuvo que cooperar levantándose para que esa única prenda le fuera arrebatada.

A ese corcel no se le debía negar nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Tienes una respuesta ya? – Le preguntó él; su voz temblaba, era como sus patas, que más parecían unas vigas viejas y astilladas que apenas soportaban el peso de su cuerpo. Era un poni delicado, un solo golpe bastaría para desmayarlo, una sola palabra hiriente bastaba para lastimarle profundamente.

\- Star Tracker, Dame más tiempo por favor. – Suplicó la yegua, acercando uno de sus cascos a su rostro, dándole una caricia suave.

\- No Twilight. Tú te irás siendo o no mi esposa esta noche. – Agregó el corcel con una sonrisa, que en otro contexto podría decirse tierna; incluso dulce, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Era un poni incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos. En el interior de su espíritu se albergaba pues, un carácter frágil ante las inclemencias del tiempo, firme con unas pocas máximas, disminuidas quizás a una que otra mañana en la cual ambos pasaban juntos, acurrucados para saludar un nuevo día. Simplificada, fue ganarse el corazón de Twilight.

Tantos regalos, tantos besos en la obscuridad, tantas caricias de sus suaves cascos que más parecían un palpitar del viento sobre su piel.

\- Dame más tiempo, te lo ruego…

\- Yo no tengo tiempo mi cielo, mi luz, mi amanecer. – LE susurró al oído mientras sus patas delanteras aprisionaban a Twilight sobre las sábanas blancas, cuyo tono combinaba a la perfección con el rojo de los pétalos. – Quiero que hoy seas mía para siempre… Como siempre debió haber sido.

Aquellas palabras más pertenecían a un amante realmente entregado que a cualquier otra cosa; esa noche, más que ninguna otra, Twilight añoró que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, que por un segundo ambos pudieran olvidarlo todo e iniciar nuevamente; detrás de aquel rostro difícilmente se escondía el mal latente en las criaturas más viles del mundo. Pudo verlo con la luz de las velas, al calor del momento; ese corcel la amaba y ese sentimiento no había hecho sino crecer cada día más.

Ojalá.

Pero el tiempo era algo preciado, incluso para un amante como él. Twilight sintió los cascos del corcel bajar hasta sus costados, también tuvo que recostarse sobre sus cuatro patas… lo que sea que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Por esa noche, lo dejaría sin más… extraño… cómo cambian los ponis a través del tiempo y la costumbre.

Sintiendo la caricia húmeda y caliente del corcel apuntando hacia las puertas de su feminidad, ella suspiró; a medida que éste ingresó, sintió cada centímetro, ya no como si se tratara de cualquier otro corcel, ésta vez, quiso darle su nombre y su rostro, volteando la cabeza para verle directamente a los ojos.

La primera incursión siempre era causa inmediata para que él mostrara con sutil energía, cierto rasgo característico, pero que a sus ojos era… diferente a todos los corceles con los que había congeniado de esa forma. Sus movimientos eran lentos, su agitación que no se distanciaba de ser una ráfaga de viento frío y su carencia de una fuerza contundente se transformaban en una delicadeza, de una suavidad que la tomaba, sin embargo, con una entrega absoluta.

Mientras el corcel iniciaba el vaivén, su respiración apenas se agitaba, un ritmo lento demarcaba una ausencia de tiempo, a medida que ambos perdían la noción del espacio.

Dos seres transformándose en uno solo a medida que el placer mutuo les envolvía; quizás ese era el periodo de tiempo donde Twilight lo olvidaba todo. Finalmente, ésta decidió levantarse, para separarse por un momento. Solo para tomar la iniciativa, empujando al corcel para que se siente y éste, siempre dispuesto, se dejaba gobernar, reclinándose hacia atrás, para erguirse, dispuesto a capturar el interior de su pareja una vez más.

Twilight se irguió sobre sus patas traseras; sosteniéndose por el cuello del corcel con sus cascos delanteros, descendió hasta el punto que el contacto de ambos sexos llamó a una unión nuevamente; posicionando el proyectil que surcaría hasta la plenitud, Star Tracker llamó a la yegua a descender el silencio.

Esa era la postura favorita de la yegua. Mientras cada centímetro de su amante ingresaba, con la inigualable sensación de sus paredes siendo frotadas, de su clítoris siendo expandido y del palpitante y rígido miembro del corcel.

Una vez que toda su envergadura fue abrazada con una ternura inexplicable por parte de la yegua, ella comenzó a ascender y descender, mientras que él se dedicaba a mover sus caderas de forma oblicua, dedicándole atención así a todos los rincones del interior de aquella a la que amaba.

Entonces Twilight bajó los cascos para sentir la parte baja de la espalda del corcel, los músculos aledaños a su cola, sus movimientos causaban que éstos estuvieran en constante contracción y estiramiento, el ritmo lento de ambos en una relación que salía de lo usual. Que no podía ser explicada fríamente.

Así, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus figuras en un movimiento amatorio, en una pérdida de sí mismos que, al ritmo de las delicadas embestidas, de unos pasos bien sincronizados de las sábanas que se volvían en un revoltijo y de los pétalos que se concentraban en pequeños sectores o caían de la cama, ambos se entregaban.

No fue hasta que Twilight observó aquellos ojos que sintió cierta parte de su ser volviendo a la realidad. Entonces levantó sus cascos para rodear su cabeza y esconderla de su mirada, encerrándola en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración débil y fría en sobre su fino pelaje.

Era evidente que el corcel se cansaba más que ella. Pero no se detenía; a esas alturas, quería alcanzar e clímax junto a ella. A diferencia de otros, a él le importaba que ella llegara hasta el punto donde todo se ponía en blanco y su cuerpo parecía desaparecer, dando lugar solo a una marea de sensaciones que la llenaban. Su cola se ponía completamente rígida, sus cascos le apretujaban; se mordía un labio.

Así pues, Star Tracker, prosiguió adelante, sus gemidos ya roncos por el exceso de esfuerzo se vieron compensados al escuchar la voz de Twilight anunciando de forma sincera la llegada al cénit que la carne puede brindar. Solo entonces, él se concentró en su propio placer, bastaron unas pocas envestidas para que el también llegara al alcance de una Twilight que todavía estaba obnubilada bajo ese pedazo de cielo.

Con las puertas al balcón abiertas, el viento nocturno atrajo su gris nostalgia, la niebla les visitó, entrando sin más aviso que la fría sensación que amenazaba con apoderarse del lugar; la magia de la yegua cerró las puertas. La llana invasora fue expulsada, pero amenazante, se quedó observándolos a través de las ventanas y el vidrio de las puertas. Sin bajar las cortinas, Twilight elevó las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Sin previo aviso, el peso del corcel cedió para acurrucarse junto con ella en la cama.

Con una sonrisa, éste acercó sus labios a los de la yegua, para asaltarla.

\- Te amo. – Expresó el corcel mientras sus ojos a punto de entrar en el llanto la enfocaban para cerrar profundamente sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pata derecha de la yegua.

Twilight desde luego, con una expresión que eventualmente se hacía vacía acariciaba la melena del corcel en silencio, apreciándole con los ojos cerrados.

Días y costumbre conforman a los ponis. Noches fueron excusas desde el trágico momento en el que Equestria cayó bajo las garras de un enemigo… todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque atacó desde lugares que jamás se esperarían. Ni valía la pena nombrarle.

Bastó reunir con a varios traidores para hacerse con el control de Equestria. Pero, tan clemente como astuto, evitó derramar sangre, conformándose con encerrar a las princesas menos a una: ella.

Y por qué… pues porque era el premio de uno de esos traidores.

Star Tracker fue la clave para que se diera la invasión. Bajo la amenaza de que sus amigas ya no seguirían respirando, ella se convirtió en poco más que en un trofeo que él tenía. Su premio era vivir como un duque en el castillo de Canterlot junto con ella.

Su mandíbula tembló mientras evitaba dañar al corcel con su casco. Él había intentado acercársele en el pasado, había tratado de invitarla a salir. Declinando siempre, hasta el punto de confrontarle con un no que jamás pudo olvidar, jamás pensó el extremo al que ese corcel llegaría. Y, sin embargo, en medio de la caída de Equestria, él la protegió de ser expuesta como un fracaso, la aisló de la obscuridad como pudo; se encargó de que sus amigas fueran enviadas a lugares distantes de la atención del nuevo dictador.

Las noches se hicieron cada vez más confusas, al principio le odio hasta el punto de tratar de acabar con su vida. Pero una figura tan débil, una constitución tan frágil hacían de él alguien intocable por un corazón tan noble como el de ella. Y es que Star Tracker, no era una bestia que ansiaba sexo, un bruto deshonesto y vividor. Era solo un corcel que la tenía en un pedestal tan alto y que la amaba con tal locura que pactó con el demonio con tal de poder tenerla a su lado…

Deseaba poder odiarle; no le amaba, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Pero tampoco podía odiarlo.

El dilema yacía en ese hecho cada noche; le tenía en sus cascos, podía tomar venganza, pero siempre frenaba al ver su rostro apacible durmiendo a su lado… siempre estuvo claro que, todo lo que deseaba en el mundo era a ella. Tuvo oportunidad de tener otras yeguas, pero solo la quería a ella…

Nunca la trató mal, nunca osó obligarle a hacer algo más que entregarse por las noches, a veces incluso se conformaba solo con que ella se recostara junto con él. Al principio ella debió cubrirle; con el tiempo, ella se dejaba abrazar por este y observaba la niebla que se acumulaba en el exterior.

\- Acepto… - Susurró ella, provocando una sonrisa llena de felicidad en el corcel.

Ojalá pudiera odiarte y acabar con esto de una vez. Pensó dentro de ella. Poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

A cierta hora de la madrugada, algo la despertó. El corcel estaba de pie.

\- Mi amanecer. Vete en silencio… - le susurró. – Distraeré a los guardias, tus amigas están esperándote donde antes fue Ponyville. – Agregó con lágrimas en los ojos. Su rostro con una emoción quebrada tomó por sorpresa a una yegua que no sabía si aquel era un sueño o la realidad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- La revolución mi vida, y tú tienes que encabezarla… - El tono melancólico del corcel, daba impresión de que su débil constitución pronto cedería ante sus emociones.

El corcel bajó la cabeza para tomar una capucha.

\- Toma, tienes que ser rápida e ir con ellas… - Agregó el corcel.

Ante la situación, Twilight se levantó presurosamente para ponerse la capucha, se dirigió hasta el balcón y para cuando observó hacia atrás, no encontró más al corcel.

Varios años hicieron falta para tratar de conquistar Equestria, una noche para liberarla. Se hablaba de la caída del dictador en una rotunda celebración. El frío de la mañana rondaba los escombros producidos durante las batallas en todas las ciudades; peculiarmente en Canterlot, existía un edificio de exquisita construcción, al cual visitaban los cascos de una princesa bien conocida.

A través de la capucha, con una herida en la mejilla, cerca de caer completamente exhausta, por alguna razón buscó en los pasillos, en las torres, en las habitaciones. Sin saber por qué, fue el jardín el último lugar donde se le ocurrió buscar.

Y allí yacía, colgado por el cuello con una soga, el cuerpo del traidor mejor conocido como Star Tracker. En sus últimos momentos, el dictador había deseado castigarle.

Algo en ella sintió un profundo pinchazo.

Si tal vez te hubiera dado una oportunidad. Pensó la yegua, retractándose al instante, pues se trataba de un castigo justo para un poni como aquel.

Extrañamente, sintió que algo en su capucha le daba un escozor, revisó el interior de ésta y encontró una carta, al abrirla, se apresuró a leerla pues sabía bien quién la había dejado allí.

Rosa o Crepúsculo; Crepúsculo o Rosa

Cuando ambos coexisten estas tú

Incuestionable valor, inapelable belleza

Qué aprecias con tu culta mirada

Cielo escarlata, baja penumbra

Aquí en lo alto, triste es el suelo, triste es la luz

Tu beata esencia aflige mi alma

Te arranqué del suelo para poder tenerte

Te quité los pétalos para poder amarte

Te he dañado porque libre eres y serás

* * *

Hola de nuevo ¿Pensaban que dejaría éste clopfic a medias? Nah. Eso sí, ahora nada de votaciones. Ahora es bajo mi capricho. Bien con suerte, la próxima semana tendré otro listo. Saludos socios y socias del clop.


	5. Pinkie Pie o de las Espinas

Me he demorado un montón, es porque he estado con poco tiempo para esto y también porque empecé una discusión con un estimado socio. Pero de esto les hablo al final; disfruten de la zukulencia y rikura de éste capítulo.

* * *

La melodía de su voz, la energía de su andar, la vista libre de culpas, libre de maldad, una sonrisa que era para el alma lo que el sol era para las plantas; si pues, quién más podía llenar un alma cansada o el espíritu asolad por la furia con una risa.

Su melena rosa se contoneaba al son de sus pasos, la bebida espiritual era abundante, así como los pastelillos. Y qué se podría decir si la alegría contagiaba a quien se atreviera a entrar dentro del castillo de la princesa. Celebración que tenía por organizadora a la más virtuosa de las fiesteras era pues celebración feliz. Cuántos corazones se aceleraban al compás de la música, cuántos viejos amigos se encontraban, cuántos nuevos se hacían.

No faltaba conversación dentro de la fiesta en la que no se mencionara, por breve que fuese, a la organizadora, a esa increíble yegua que tanto podía imaginar. Todas sus amigas estaban diseminadas, compartiendo un agasajo por… por… ¡A quién le importa!

Y es que, entre el pan y el circo, como les gusta decir a los obsesionados con el poder y esas banalidades, está la belleza de la vida.

Y no tardó en mostrarse otra figura: tenía una melena enrulada de color café obscuro, un pelaje naranja y unos ojos llamativos, vivaces; flaco y alto; pero a punto de explotar por la alegría. El corcel se subía a una mesa para bailar y hacer sonreír a un poni al que le habían dejado colgado.

No tardó en aparecérsele la yegua rosa quien llevaba del casco a otra yegua. "Hayseed, quiero presentarte a Roselook". La cantarina voz de Pinkie Pie invadió la cocina donde ambos ponis se encontraban por primera vez en sus vidas. El resto sería trabajo de ambos; sin esperar más, la rosada poni salió del lugar, dando brinquitos que hasta sonido propio tenían.

Así pues, cuando menos lo esperó, oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, acudió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todo el mundo era invitado y, aunque no todo el mundo cupiera dentro de la casa, Pinkie encontraría la forma. Con un breve empujón en un costado, un golpe inintencionado en su flanco y esquivando una bandeja salida de la nada, la yegua atravesó la sala y llegó a la puerta frontal.

Al abrirla, observó el rostro de un corcel a quien ella conocía a la perfección. "¡Cheese Sandwich!" gritó con emoción, el corcel pronto fue ahorcado con el cariño de la yegua, claro que no se limitó a sentir el cariño de esa yegua, sino que también la estrechó con fuerza, como si nunca fuese a soltarla.

Hasta que uno de los dos escuchó al tratando de tomar aire, no se soltaron. "Pinkie, pasaba por aquí y me contaron lo de la fiesta" dijo el corcel ya contagiado de la solemne vista de su amiga que solo prometía una felicidad absoluta en el mero hecho banal de celebrar. ¡Ya eran dos!

Conjuntamente con la alegría que les rodeaba, ambos solían mantener de cerca una inusitada compatibilidad, sin esfuerzos, sin fingir, sin mentirse el uno al otro… podían llegar a ser parte de una misma y casi perfecta manzana. Al menos así lo decía Applejack que, con una sonrisa, desde lejos saludaba al recién llegado. Asimismo, Rainbow Dash que tomaba una jarra de Sidra como si de agua se tratase, les veía de reojo y pronto levantaba el casco libre para saludar al joven corcel.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, llegaron canciones más lentas, a medida que Pinkie Pie transitaba de estar con sus amigas y en alguna que otra charla rápida con los invitados, el corcel se ganó también socializó con una alegría extrema. Pero, en un momento determinado, ella se le acercó y con suma impulsividad, lo tomó para llevarlo hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Sus pasos sincronizados, y por eso me refiero a que cada uno prácticamente inventó un baile nuevo al mismo tiempo, pronto llevaron a todos a imitarles.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, con el cansancio en los cascos, pero la energía en el cuerpo, incluso con su cola ligeramente elevada, Pinkie se acercó al corcel, dejando el baile alocado para unirse a la música lenta. Finalmente, ambos compartieron una pieza como una pareja de baile. ¡Ni hablar! Compartían la pista como si solo el otro existiera, a esas alturas, para las amigas de la yegua, era ineludible el hecho de que Pinkie compartía una afinidad con aquel.

La sonrisa de idiota se plasmaba en el rostro de ambos, componiendo un poema que, si bien todos podían leer, solo ambos podían comprender a cabalidad. Los corazones latiendo al unísono, las miradas cómplices de algo explicable en tan pocas palabras que, por lo general, se han usado tanto que ya hasta han perdido el valor que alguna vez tuvieron.

Transcurrieron tres minutos con sus treinta segundos. Abrazados con un casco, Pinkie recostaba su cabeza sobre el cuello del corcel, quien descansaba la suya sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de la yegua rosa. Se sintieron pues como el niño gordo ante el pastel.

Para cuando la fiesta estaba en sus últimos alientos, ya con varias bajas que o bien se quedaron rendidos sobre un mueble o bien se marcharon para descansar. Previsiblemente, Applejack fue la primera en dejar al grupo, debía madrugar y hacerlo tenía sus requisitos. Le siguió Rarity.

Al irse Twilight, llevándose consigo a Starlight y seguidas de cerca por Fluttershy, se marcaba el final de la fiesta; ya pocos invitados estaban de pie. Incluso Rainbow Dash pidió que Pinkie la llevara hasta la casa de los Cake, porque no se arriesgaría a volar en ése estado hasta su casa. Con ese plan entre cascos, esperó hasta quedarse dormida sobre una silla, al lado de una yegua que platicaba con su mejor amiga. Hasta donde pudo reconocerlas, eran Sweetie Drops y Lyra.

¿Dónde estaba Pinkie Pie? Muchos habrían dicho que se fue de la fiesta. Otros, que estaban cerca de las escaleras que llevaban hasta el piso superior de la casa de, podían asegurar haber visto a la poni fiestera subiendo después de Cheese Sandwich.

Allá arriba reinaba la obscuridad, más por la necesidad del momento que por cualquier otra razón, de forma intermitente, alguna que otra pareja bajaba por las escaleras al terminar con una extensión del agasajo.

Del triste tiritar de la madera en invierno, se podía pasar a un rechinido que implicaba todo un aparataje: machimbre, metal, resortes, uniones, incluso alguno que otro gemido se podía escuchar proviniendo desde allá arriba.

Lo cierto es que, en una de las habitaciones, destinadas por la planificadora para aquella fase de la fiesta, el tiempo comenzaba a detenerse.

"Cheese." Decía una voz de una yegua que pronto era acallada por los labios del fiestero.

Apresando las patas delanteras de la yegua con sus cascos, mientras los presionaba contra las sábanas, el corcel se deleitaba saboreando los labios con sabor a fresas. Suaves, como es de esperarse, en la obscuridad.

La inconciencia en la mente, no aceptaba perder un solo momento. En un momento determinado, él se deleitó al morder el labio de su pareja, que abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa. No podía evitarlo, enérgico, aproximo sus dientes pronto fueron a buscar la melena de la yegua arrastrándola por la cama. Un gemidito por la sorpresa subió de pronto la temperatura de la habitación al sentirse forzada a sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros.

"Au, cálmate." Expresó enfáticamente.

Sin reservas, Cheese solamente acertó a abrazar el cuello de su pareja.

"Disculpa… me dejé llevar." Pronunció de forma apasionada.

Y así, la camiseta amarilla del poni tocó el machimbre.

"Qué es esto de aquí."

"Una cicatriz de mis primeras fiestas." Dijo algo apenado el corcel mientras extendía sus cascos hacia la yegua para volver a saborear sus labios.

Lentamente, el frío vagaba a otros lares, hasta la luna se escondía detrás de las nubes. Ni falta, ni perezosa, al sentir la yegua la quinta extremidad del corcel punzando alegremente su estómago, con una risita lo acogió con el casco derecho, con suavidad.

Al tacto amable, casi hasta un ronroneo se pudo llamar al sonido que emitió Cheese Sandwich. Con suma calma, él tomó a la candente yegua por la melena usando sus cascos.

"Tienes una fijación muy rara." Se pronunció la yegua, sin dejar de sobar lo que podríamos decir segunda cabeza del corcel.

Y al pensar con ella, el corcel dejaba de tener oídos, se deleitaba recorriendo cada centímetro de aquellos pelos que sedosos, tiernos e incluso con una fragancia a rosas, se desenvolvían por el aire a medida que los enfilaba. Palpitando, el largo se incrementó unos centímetros más.

Ella se levantó por un breve segundo, todo para posicionar su cola hacia el frente. En medio de la obscuridad, los dientes del corcel se mostraron en una sonrisa genuina. Y por supuesto, la extensión de la cola de la yegua no tardó en apoderarse del diámetro del miembro del corcel, cada hebra se unía con la ahora la húmeda superficie.

El corcel tuvo que cooperar con su casco izquierdo en el sube y baja de la cola, que, en un momento determinado, al llegar la parte superior, le atrapó con una red de cabello, en ese instante, sus sentidos parecieron abandonarle, pues cientos de ellas presionaron, dando pequeños pellizcos a una zona de por sí muy sensible.

Entre la cosquilla y el picor, entre la presión que la yegua, por intuición, ejercía hacia abajo, él la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia las sábanas.

Toda la carne palpitante entró de una sola estocada, como si se tratara del peor enemigo y de un arma, la yegua emitió un chillido de dolor; y ya pronto le siguieron los primeros movimientos mientras el corcel acercaba sus cascos hacia la melena nuevamente llevándola hasta el olfato o bien para simplemente ponerla sobre el pecho de la yegua. Rosas… rosas… rosas… ese olor penetró en su cabeza tanto como su mástil en el que ahora era un charco que chorreaba a las sábanas blancas.

Mezclándose a medida del batir todavía arrítmico de ambos, pues cuando el corcel ensartaba para mover a la yegua y así liberar ese dulce aroma de su melena, la cama de madera fina comenzó a crujir. Por suerte el piso de madera era duro, sino, las marcas que dejarían.

Enérgico; el no solo se tomaba su tiempo, por momentos parecía robárselo, si antes era solo fue un bombo, pronto llegó a ser una batería. Gemidos algo tímidos por parte de la yegua acompasaban al choque del respaldo de la cama contra la pared.

Pero, no había gloria más grande que el perfume de la melena, no existía encanto más preciado que la textura. Era… era simplemente mágico.

Ido el corcel, mordió un buen mechón de pelo de la yegua, sorprendiéndola una vez más, la tomó del lomo para levantarla. Era un poni de tierra después de todo, por muy enclenque se que pudiera ver, arrastró a la yegua contra la pared, después la elevó contra ésta, usándola al mismo tiempo como apoyo. En el proceso la mitad de su pene quedó fuera, la cola de la yegua todavía le tenía apresado y rodeando la sección debajo del anillo. No sintió el frío de una brisa pasajera proveniente de una ventana que alguien había dejado abierta. Porque el pelo le abrigaba.

"Méteme la cola." Dijo la yegua también llevada hasta el extremo.

Así pues, el corcel volvió a ensartarla. Sintiendo que los pelos que rodeaban la base de su miembro absorvían el dulce néctar de la yegua, así como esponjas, al ser presionados por un movimiento a la izquierda o a la derecha, expulsaban lo contenido para rociarlo en los inferiores que parecían hincharse por el éxtasis al que esa yegua le estaba dirigiendo.

Así pues, el sube y baja comenzó, ella subía al cielo unos centímetros, pero ascendía al paraíso con las embestidas, ese corcel quería acabarla… no existía otra explicación; pero como éste le mordía la melena, solo podía tener el rostro apoyado contra la pared, sintiendo la fría textura rugosa de ésta a medida que subía y bajaba.

El olor de rosas ya mezclado con la humedad producida por ambos invadía la habitación, no había necesidad de presionar a la yegua para que lo expulsara. Sus patas delanteras, al soportar el peso de la yegua, comenzaban a cansarse. Pero él continuó con sus arremetidas, hipnotizado ahora por el rostro de la yegua que veía de reojo, pues no soltaría su pelo, aunque se lo dijera.

Gemía y miraba al cielo, rezando porque el corcel no la hiciera chocar contra el techo, la sensación del anillo saliendo y entrando, de la cabeza moviéndose de forma errática en su interior, a veces llegaba al punto exacto, a veces solo podía sentir ese brío bestial del corcel y Celestia mía, pensaba. Tal vez era la expectativa baja que tuvo, tal vez fue que nunca se lo habría esperado de Cheese Sandwich.

Sus extremidades delanteras ya le ardían, pronto se entumecerían; las traseras se mantenían fuertes, aunque su cadera estaba a punto de salírsele. El hierro de su espada parecía fundirse. Pero, pese a que la yegua ya había dejado de gemir para dar unos ayes que pareció dedicarle al cielo, a ver si Celestia los escuchaba, su momento no había llegado. Estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando dos pelos rebeldes de la yegua, al salir su miembro y antes de volver a acceder, llegaron hasta la cabeza para volver a bajar. Después de eso, sintió el tirón sobre la punta del mástil, ese pellizco fuerte, con el cosquilleo.

El placer provocado fue el desencadénate. Una dos, tres, lo que sea para que ese placentero cruce de sensaciones siguiera y se maximizara. La yegua volvió a la realidad y otra vez más pareció nublarse su juicio. Los gemidos del corcel se acoplaron porque ahora él estaba en las últimas; la yegua le rodeó con los cascos.

"Cheesy… Ay… ay…" Dijo ahora al firmamento la yegua, que veía estrellas en sus ojos.

Sí, llegó al techo. Pero eso no importó, anestesiada por el placer, solo bastó con que se callara y sintiera el último impacto que el corcel dejó con un último grito. Las fuerzas le abandonaron, se desplomó con la yegua encima de él y ésta hasta rió por el susto que le dio. Pero, sin dudarlo, acercó su cabeza al pecho del corcel, donde, apaciblemente, se regocijó con la fragancia a rosas una vez más, ésta vez, en pleno descanso.

Ya no sentía sus extremidades, incluso su verga parecía haber perdido toda firmeza; no hubiera importado morir así. Pero como ambos respiraron, al principio rápido, después lento, no pasó nada.

Ella hubiera montado al corcel como agradecimiento; pero ¿Hacía falta? Su amigo volvía a su tamaño natural, podía sentirlo todavía dentro. No le importaba. Solo deseaba descansar esa noche con un poni fiestero, que dentro tenía un corcel salvaje.

"No te moriste o sí." Le preguntó la yegua.

"No, para nada." Le respondió el corcel poco antes de cerrar los ojos. Había sido una noche agotadora, incluso para él.

Pero, ¡Oh malaventurado el oído! que no es ni tan salvaje como el olfato, ni tan amaestrable como el gusto, ni tan impredecible como la vista. El sonido iluminó la casa, dejando la sensación húmeda en la boca de quien lo escuchase, creando imágenes de lo más vívidas en los que no tenían nada más que hacer o simplemente se quedaron por el morbo.

Y es que, detrás de la pared, contra la cual, un respaldo de cama se convirtió en un martillo, yacía sostenida una yegua, en la obscuridad, sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, su melena rosa, con olor a gorma de mascar y completamente rizado estaba ligeramente liso. Su casco estaba lleno de sus propios fluidos.

Al día siguiente, despacharon a todos los rezagados, por supuesto, Cheese la ayudó a limpiarlo todo ofreciendo además unos bits para pagar la refacción de una pared y una sábana nueva al dueño de la casa, que, encantado, los recibió.

Y todo continuó como debía ser. El corcel fiestero la abrazó con fuerza, oliendo su melena con una pasión que solo ella podía atestiguar, pero a qué poni. Y es que, incluso después de darle todas, absolutamente todas las pistas, de prácticamente decirle al oído lo que quería, éste se negó una y otra y otra vez. Después, se paraba frente a ella, como si de verdad fueran algo más que amigos.

Todos los tenían como algo más; lo cierto era que nunca dejaron de ser amigos para pasar a ser otra cosa…

"Cheese, qué soy para ti." Preguntó la yegua de repente mientras ambos se encontraron en la salida de la casa.

"No tienes idea de lo que representas para mí." Le respondió el corcel en tono jovial.

"Entonces por qué-"

"Porque yo jamás toleraría ser la causa de tu dolor." Se adelantó el corcel.

Y así como llegó, el corcel se marchó, despidiéndose de la yegua con un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa radiante y una mirada que pareció entrar en lo más hondo de aquella.

"Una de todas es la flor más hermosa

Una de todas es la flor más delicada

Será raíz la inocencia, alma bondadosa

Renuncia a dejarla resecada

El amor no es prohibido, pero prohíbe

Contigo las espinas las tengo yo

No daña el corazón que se cohíbe

Perfecto es el amor que calla"

* * *

Me costó esta fantasía y ya ni sé cómo le haré con la de Applejack XD.

Y bueno, debo dar las gracias a mi socio, que no desea que lo identifique, con el que he empezado una discusión sobre el clop que pienso publicar con su permiso obviamente. Además, porque él traducirá el primer capítulo de ésta mi obra al inglés. Necesito traductores para los siguientes XD. Soy socio porque esto es ayuda por ayuda. Por ejemplo, con éste autor del que les hablo, el trato es que el traduce el primer capítulo a cambio de que yo escriba para él una escena clop para uno de sus fanfics.

Gracias a los pocos que comentan, no dejen de hacerlo y yo me inspiraré a terminar esto hasta diciembre.


	6. Applejack o de las Raíces

Y cuando la noche llegó, nuevamente los colores de las flores nocturnas resplandecían vehementemente en las calles, si en la masa ingente de ponis que albergaba esa ciudad en particular se hallaban dos, era porque más que el destino, actuaba una decisión, un salto al vacío que unía dos espíritus por tal vez un parpadeo, tal vez una vida.

Si magia fuese la atracción, allí recaería por montones. Como insectos nocturnos ante la luz, los cuerpos no dejaban de moverse por aquellas calles, en particular, rodeaban un manzano hace ya mucho destinada como una posada con temática rústica de los días pasados de Ponyville. Como el mercado principal estaba justo en frente. Se podía apreciar desde la mayoría de las ventanas a aquellos ponis de una ciudad-pueblo conocida por la carismática amigabilidad de sus ciudadanos.

Las luces coloridas iluminaban todo, desde unos puestos de mercancías raras, hasta unos restaurantes y, en el centro de la plaza mercado, existía una pista de baile donde muchos se soltaban, sacudiendo así sus preocupaciones o problemas.

Era una perfecta noche de verano, con la frescura nocturna después de una jornada bajo el calor despiadado. Allí eran aceptados todos, allí convivían autoridades y plebeyos, ricos y pobres, héroes y ponis comunes. No era difícil hallar a Twilight Sparkle bailando con sus amigas o con cualquier poni que se acercase en aras de la amistad, nada raro era ver a Pinkie Pie los viernes en la noche.

Sí; pero, al margen de ésta costumbre cultural, el mercado a su alrededor también se llenaba con compradores que no dejaban pasar una buena oportunidad; allí pues, aquella noche, caminaba con los cinco sentidos alerta una Applejack que, con un par de alforjas por sí encontraba algo interesante, divagaba con sus cascos de un lugar a otro.

Puede que el mercado central de Ponyville no fuera el más grande de Equestria, pero sí el más pintoresco y, cómo se imaginarán, los tintes románticos tanto por un pasado no muy lejano como el simple hecho de estar mezclado con un centro de dispersión y alegría, le confería un toque especial.

Y, sin embargo, no todos sabían de su existencia, es más, pocos le prestarían interés a un mercado. El espíritu de aquel que se mueve, buscando lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, para disfrutar de las grandes obras sin comprometerse a establecerse jamás, se translucía en una figura sonriente que, con pasos seguros, pero suaves, recorría todos los rincones del mercado, había comprado velas aromáticas, un pequeño barril de sidra, cubiertos de plata conmemorativos, de los cuales, la vendedora juraba habían pertenecido a una de las autoridades de Ponyville.

Con la música de los instrumentos de la banda, el simple paseo por el mercado era un placer. Su rostro, reconocido a veces, bien atendido las demás, dibujaba una sonrisa. Era para él lo más importante poder vagar para escribir, poder vivir para ir y venir, el tiempo era una excusa, el tiempo era el límite y así mismo, él vagaba con la felicidad de saber que había visto, había conocido, había disfrutado.

Y, se iría tan pronto como el tormento de la perpetuidad le sofocase.

Semejante espíritu, que además no se guardaba sus experiencias para sí mismo, dejaba las migajas de lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer a la inmensidad de lectores que había acuñado con su prosa.

Su escrito estaba incompleto, pero bastaría para la publicación de la semana. Lo que faltaba era pues, la pregunta ¿Qué lo había llevado hasta ese mercado?

Por supuesto, alguno que otro podía intuir lo que pasaba detrás de esa expresión afable que sabía tratar a los demás. Pero como ningún poni podía conocer algo más allá de lo superficial de ese corcel, terminaba siendo un extranjero donde estuviese.

Una semana entera se había hospedado en aquel lugar, una semana completa se había hospedado y todavía no lograba responder dicha pregunta. O tal vez no deseaba aceptar las respuestas a las que llegó desde el momento en el que dio inicio con su travesía.

\- ¿Conoce usted la jalea de Zapamanzanas? – Preguntó la voz de una yegua. Por supuesto, el corcel de inmediato volteó para verla. Allí estaba una yegua de pelaje cereza, ojos violetas y la melena magenta obscura.

\- A decir verdad, sí. Pero, no se supone que se hace solo en las Sweet Apple Acres.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tú no pareces una Apple. – Expresó el corcel con una mirada intrigada y manteniendo una sonrisa amigable.

\- Ah, no, no lo soy… solo le cuido el lugar a la hermana de mi novio.

\- ¿Es correcto suponer que sales con un Apple?

\- Gracias por cuidar el puesto Sugar Belle, espero no haberme demorado mucho.

Entonces, por la derecha se aproximó una yegua de pelaje cuyo naranja se asemejaba al ámbar.

Ni un millón de palabras bastarían para describirla, sentir su corazón arremetiendo de tal forma que parecía querer esconderse en lo más profundo fue el inicio. El cabello dorado era una sutileza que parecía envolver unas esmeraldas preciosas. Sus conocimientos de estética querían fallarle, minimalismo tal vez, no, era la belleza bucólica expresada de tal forma que le hacía sentir inconexo con el tiempo.

\- No es nada, estaba a punto de venderle un poco de jalea a éste corcel.

\- Déjamelo, Big Mac debe estar esperándote.

Increíble ella ni siquiera le había reconocido, le daba la espalda mientras buscaba un frasco de la dichosa jalea en un estante detrás del mostrador. Applejack por nombre, anormal belleza emanaba de ella, inexplicablemente, era una que él no podía expresar.

\- Y bien amigo, estoy segura de que no eres de aquí. ¡Tienes suerte! Te apuesto mi sombrero a que después de probarla vas a llevarte cinco frascos. – Habló con toda afabilidad, con su acento sureño.

Pálpitos silenciosos, boca seca, labios entumidos. Subsumido del silencio, apenas se movió. Ni siquiera bucólica, algo inclasificable yacían en ella. Y como aquella yegua parecía estar buscando algo más en el estante, movía sus caderas de un lugar a otro, su cola de peinado sencillo también lo hacía.

Belleza, algo tan banal para la vida; pero tan importante para existir. Y así como de una esmeralda, la más bella de todas, seguía emanando de ella. Pero, incomparable era aquel retrato anatómicamente hermoso ante la mirada de esa yegua, ninguna otra podía provocar algo semejante en él.

Y oh, cuando volteó fue una tortura para su propia mente; pues ella pasó de un rostro completamente amigable a unos labios apretados y unos ojos ansiosos.

"Trend, Hola… qué haces por estos lares." Le preguntó con su acento tan pintoresco.

Equestria a Trend; su cabeza se estaba dejando aprisionar por esos ojos esmeralda, para evitarlo cerró sus ojos y agitó la cabeza.

"Hol… hola." Dijo torpemente, el cambio en su tono de voz lo dejó bastante claro, se estaba derrumbando por los nervios. "Yo estoy de trabajo."

"¿Otra vez Ponyville?"

"Sí, he seguido la pista a un lugar tradicional de Ponyville."

"¿Éste mercado?"

"Precisamente, me han comentado sobre éste lugar, y debo decir que es bastante propio de ésta ciudad"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso que dices?"

Por alguna razón, la yegua le observaba con desconfianza, entre enojada e inquisitiva, su expresión ladeaba un labio hacia abajo, mientras le mantenía a la vista fijamente.

"Es rústica por supuesto, es bella porque une la modernidad con la belleza bucólica" Se explayó con pocas palabras; pero sin dejar de sentirse apasionado, sobre todo porque Applejack le prestaba toda su atención. "Como tú"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero decir… yo… tú…" Así su lengua parecía enredarse por sí sola. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle. La yegua levantaba una ceja, exigiendo explicación; pero pronto dejó de mirarle para dirigir su vista a un frasco de mermelada. Vació un poco sobre un pedazo de pan.

"Es una muestra gratis" Dijo al ofrecerla al corcel que de inmediato levitó el bocadillo para degustar uno de los sabores más dulces, pero también más complejos con los que se había deleitado en el pasado. Como esa manzana en extinción que se comió aquella vez. "También es por agradecimiento"

"Por qué" Cuestionó el corcel.

"Por la última vez que escribiste algo de ésta ciudad; me gustó el artículo"

"¿Lees esa revista?" Con una sonrisa de sorpresa, el corcel movió sus anteojos para ver que la yegua negaba con la cabeza.

"Rarity me lo mostró, de otra forma, jamás lo hubiera leído" Expresó la yegua con franqueza. "Lo siento, pero no me atraen esas revistas" Agregó apenada, dibujando una sonrisa débil.

"¿Te interesaría ayudarme por un momento?" Cuestionó Trenderhoof, con los labios temblándole en la última palabra y una gota de sudor saliendo de su frente.

"Con qué exactamente"

"Pues, en la puesta de baile se tiene que entrar con una pareja y como verás…" Pero la yegua levantó su casco para frenarle.

"Mira Trend, no eres mi tipo y aunque me siento alagada"

"Pero no te estoy pidiendo nada más; es por trabajo y para escribir mi artículo, necesito experimentar todo esto"

"Pero tus lectores no sabrán si tu bailaste o no".

"Eso no importa; sino que yo sea sincero con lo que viví". Diciéndolo fuera de bromas, el corcel parecía ya no estar fingiendo. Applejack buscó dentro de sí una razón para decir que no. "Quién cuidará del puesto" Se le ocurrió finalmente.

En ello, los pasos pesados de su hermano se hicieron sentir, éste llegó topándose con el corcel que charlaba con su hermana. Así pues, cuando se vence al miedo, hasta las paredes más grandes pueden besar el suelo.

"Big Mac ¿Cierto?" Confuso, el corcel miró a su hermana; pero ésta negó con la cabeza subiendo un poco los hombros.

"Me gustaría bailar con tu hermana; pero ella dice que no irá a menos de que algún poni cuide el puesto"

"Eso no fue lo que…"

"Eyup" Respondió el corcel rojo, entrando al puesto de venta.

La mirada suplicante del corcel la tomó por sorpresa. Y ella, mirando a otra parte, rezongó.

"Bien" Extendió el casco y el siguiente tuvo que evitar que su sombrero saliera volando, porque él la llevó volando hasta la pista.

Al llegar, la música Country se escuchó; por supuesto, él nada sabía del mismo. Con una risa constante, la yegua trató de instruirle en el baile. Pero tenía dos cascos izquierdos para ese baile, no pudo enfadarse, le estaba haciendo pasar un rato agradable.

"Por qué no bailas conmigo en lugar de tratar de explicarme" sugirió el corcel.

"Está bien, aunque no creo que lo logres" Le respondió la yegua.

Y, para sorpresa de ambos, él corcel se movía bastante bien para ser un novato. De hecho, sus pasos se acompasaron a tal punto que, para cuando se cambió la música por una más lenta. Ambos prefirieron quedarse, moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo sus cuerpos de cerca.

"Y… gracias por enviarme esa carta para año nuevo" Declaró de pronto la yegua. "Pero es bastante extraño te importaría…"

"Applejack, yo te hago una promesa solemne" Se explayó de pronto el corcel "Yo te prometo nunca jamás volver a molestarte si tú me das una oportunidad ésta noche"

La yegua enmudeció por un instante.

"Pensé que quedó claro la última vez"

"Te juro, solo una invitación a comer, lo que quieras, donde quieras" La yegua ladeó la cabeza, sin embargo, pudo percatarse de que el corcel tenía algo cambiado, no sabía bien qué. Pero dio un "sí" poco enérgico.

Y qué se podría decir, entre la sidra, dos platos de cena y una plática donde él le preguntó de todo y la escuchó atentamente, Applejack no pudo evitar sentir que no había perdido tiempo. Fuera del restaurante, ambos dieron un paseo final por el mercado, viendo que éste comenzaba a vaciarse, ella estaba dispuesta a irse. Pero él la tomó por el casco.

"¿Y?"

"Disfruté la noche. No se me olvidará cuando dejaste caer tu sidra sobre el mesero"

"Entonces, ¿Mañana repetimos?"

"Escucha caramelo, me gustó y todo, pero se acabó. No me interesa una relación en éste preciso…" Fue entonces que sintió los labios del corcel asomándose a los suyos. Lo separó de inmediato.

"Qué haces"

"Quiero más contigo Applejack, si realmente te gustó esta hermosa noche conmigo, yo solo te pido un último detalle"

"No voy a hacerlo contigo" Explicó la yegua "Aunque estuviera completamente ebria"

Entonces el corcel se golpeó la garganta.

"Qué estás haciendo"

"Recuerdo aquel día cuando te conocí." Comenzó a cantar con un ritmo pegadizo. Era una tumba o lumba… ¡Cumbia! La yegua escuchó exactamente esa letra hace mucho, cuando fue a visitar a un primo en Vanhoover "Sabes, yo nunca he podido olvidarte. Siento las noches vacías sin tu querer. Vivo soñando que tú estés a mi lado" Entonces, trató de imitar bien un ritmo al que no estaba acostumbrado "Ven a mi lado yo siempre te esperaré, como una piedra al amanecer, ven a mi lado yo siempre te esperaré, como una piedra al amanecer" Hasta se movió lo mejor que pudo, por poco se cae al final de lo ebrio que estaba.

"Que a ti no te gusta esa música" Explicitó la yegua, riendo mientras le echaba un casco al corcel que finalmente se cayó al piso.

"Te juro que yo busqué algo que expresara lo que siento y solo esa se me pasó por la mente" dijo algo avergonzado el corcel. "Gracias"

"Está bien… pero será uno rápido y ya… aunque, siempre podemos ser amigos" Añadió la yegua.

"Mi hotel está por allá" Exclamó el corcel. Llevó a la yegua apegándosele.

"Vamos a coger, no somos enamorados" Admitió la yegua.

No es bucólico el andar, ni el hablar. Es todo en conjunto. Por eso, cuando Applejack se quitó el sombrero, rebelando la melena dorada peinada de forma sencilla; pero hermosa, el corcel se sintió forzado a tomarla en cascos, rodeando su cuello de inmediato, besó aquella piel firme y algo endurecida por el trabajo, sintiendo la calidez.

"Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la yegua, mientras colocaba sus cascos en los hombros del corcel para tratar de alejarle.

"Tratándote como mereces" Se sinceró el corcel, quitando con su magia el impedimento, llevando los cascos de la yegua alrededor de su cuello; por supuesto, sentir la fragancia de Applejack era algo fuera de éste mundo, un poco fuerte, un toque ligero de cuero, otro de unos implementos comunes de aseo, jabón, un champú genérico. Pero subyacía también algo propio de ella, tal vez era un poco de sudor, tal vez era la esencia de la yegua.

Sea como fuere, eso era más de lo que ninguna otra yegua pudo darle jamás.

Teniendo entre sus cascos a la causa del acervo de la revolución de la belleza en su psique, aquel corcel se juraba a sí mismo saborear cada segundo como si fuera el último momento de su vida ¿Y cómo no serlo?

Apasionadamente, sus cascos bajaron por el lomo de la yegua, recostándola contra una cama suave. Ella, en silencio se dejaba conducir.

Al borde de la embriaguez por la penetrante fragancia de la hembra, el corcel solo pensó en recorrer hasta el último centímetro de aquel cuerpo trabajado de sol a sol, resistente, estoico, rústico y, sin embargo, hermoso.

"¿Por qué no lo haces como los demás y solo me la metes?" Cuestionó Applejack extrañada, tomando con su casco izquierdo el miembro del corcel para tratar de acabar con el asunto.

"Porque no eres una yegua como todas las demás" Explicó el corcel, llevando su casco hacia la nuca de la yegua y acercándola para besarla con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus labios se encontraron, entre la rugosidad, entre la falta de saliva y un aliento a avena, el corcel saboreó el momento. Applejack no dejaba de sonrojarse por lo que aquel le decía.

"Applejack, dulce manzana, mi noche y mi mañana. Contigo quiero el mundo entero, contigo quiero ser sincero. Si me preguntas por qué, no podré responder. Solo déjate querer, déjate amar, déjate hacerte mía". Sentenció el corcel, embriagado por un ambiente que parecía el plenilunio más hermoso.

Ante las palabras, la mente de la yegua, dejaba de responderle ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Si cada uno era un mundo, él quería explorarla toda. So pena de perder para siempre el habla si en ese momento no lo decía todo, el corcel pronto arrinconó a la yegua, que le seguía el paso de forma pasiva, en el borde de la cama, con sus cascos aprisionándola ella, entre la cama y el cuerpo ni fornido ni enclenque del corcel, mantenía una respiración agitada.

"Déjate… por favor" imploró el corcel. A lo cual, la yegua no respondió con palabras; en cambio, abrió las piernas. Mordiéndose un labio por el calor de la situación. Respuesta suficiente, y debía ser agradecido. Su boca bajó a besar los labios bajos de su compañera. Esa noche, le demostraría lo que sentía.

Al calor del momento, al calor de la noche fría, aletargados por el efecto de la sidra, aquella bruma de sensaciones que invadía a ambos y la ligereza con la cual sus cuerpos parecían moverse. No se podía explicar claramente cómo, pero Applejack se movía de tal forma que se acompasaba al corcel. Y aquel, al parecer, también estaba igual de intrigados.

Un beso largo, el contacto de sus labios con los carnosos y salados de Applejack condujo una inmensa alegría, un sabor fuerte, no supo por qué, pero los besó antes de introducir su lengua; aquel gesto de su parte era algo que pocas yeguas habían disfrutado de él. Como reacción, la granjera no hizo sino levantarse sobre sus cascos delanteros, observando al corcel que movía aquel húmedo pedazo de carne, contrayéndolo, dentro de ella.

"Qué estás haciendo"

"¿Qué te dije?"

"Que me dejara" Applejack estuvo a punto de llevar uno de sus cascos a la cabeza del corcel, pero éste la observó desde allá abajo.

"Yo te voy a hacer el amor, mi hermosa manzana" aclaró el, volviendo al contacto con los labios de la yegua que haría suya o moriría allí mismo.

Algo había en sus palabras, ora porque la embriaguez del amor endulzaba tanto su voz que sonaba sincera, ora porque lentamente él se desnudaba a sí mismo. Qué ser verdadero sino estar desnudo. A qué le tememos más sino a dejar nuestras mascaras para que el resto pueda ver lo que en realidad somos.

Suavemente, la tomaba, firme cuando debía serlo, un explorador nato en el interior dela yegua, trataba de encontrar el punto adecuado, cuando dejó escapar un gemidito, el continuó intrépido. Dulce néctar femenino, llegó hasta su lengua, era dulce para su sorpresa, un poco ácido, pero poco salado, algo meloso, tal vez como sabia. Sea como fuere, él lo saboreó.

Melancólicos pliegues de las sábanas, se mantenían indemnes ante los pocos movimientos de la pareja. Applejack se estaba expectante, sintiendo los electrizantes pulsos de la incursión de una lengua, que, tan buena era moviéndose allí dentro como hablador voraz era su dueño; pero, si en lo segundo solo se concentraba en sí mismo, en lo primero, solo se centraba en complacerla. Y por esa razón, los gemidos se hicieron más continuos.

Revoloteando en su interior, extrañamente, esos impulsos, esos pequeños cosquilleos mezclados con un ardor y picor placenteros llegaban hasta su estómago donde parecían revolotear, dando pequeñas sacudidas; o desafiante o disuadido, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas le ardían a tono con su robotización y, de ser dos columnas rígidas, sus piernas cedieron, cayendo completamente, no dieron más oposición.

Pareció llegar a una cumbre, pues todo su cuerpo se alivianó para sentir una descarga que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, subiendo y bajando constantemente, ya por tres, ya por diez, los segundos se sintieron aletargados. Él tenía como recompensa el néctar, ella, si bien no convulsionaba por el placer, sí se sumía bajo éste, le fluía por dentro.

Pronto la yegua se levantó para tomar el rostro del corcel, y como éste estaba en el piso, nada le importó impulsarse sobre él, con tal de que su boca hiciera contacto con la de él… el beso no se concretó pues ella quedó atrapada en sus ojos; no había más nada actuado, nada falso, al que tenía en frente era el verdadero él.

"Belleza es una palabra vana si no te puedo llamar así. Mi arte, mi infierno, mi cielo, para ti. Apiádate de mí, si no el mañana, el hoy. Déjame amarte, déjame ser tuyo." Ya totalmente ebrio por el placer, acuciado por un sentimiento profundo, el sentirse aprisionado por la fuerza de aquella femenina criatura y sellado por una barra de carne candente, él parecía alucinar.

Oh, y claro que la carne candente estaba siendo humedecida por los labios bajos de la yegua, pero eso no era suficiente.

Honestidad pintaban esos ojos comunes sin los lentes y la mirada hípster. No importaba el escritor de revista, el pináculo de la observación de los lugares "cool" "a la moda" "de gemas en bruto" o cualquier otro adjetivo de Rarity, en ese lugar y momento no valían nada, importaba solo una cosa. Que él finalmente él era sincero con ella.

Y para cuando la yegua se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, apoyándose con los delanteros en el pecho del corcel, supo él que estaba perdido en el hacer el amor.

Abriéndose paso lentamente, ninguno de los dos deseaba dejar de observarse a los ojos, aquellas preciosas esmeraldas tenían luz propia. Un suspiro de ella, con una mueca de dolor, pero después una sonrisa, lentamente se introducía aquel trozo que estaba preparado solo para complacerla. Subfugando un alarido de placer a lo largo del recorrido, él dejó extasiarse por el sorpresivo cariño de la yegua. La sensación húmeda, con algo de estrechez, pero la extraña sensación de ser absorbido y retenido fue una carga muy pesada y sin más, él cedió.

Applejack fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió el recorrido de la carga del corcel.

Pero el unicornio se concentró con su magia, tomando un respiro para poder ejecutar un hechizo.

"Qué haces"

"Te lo voy a dar todo" El corcel bramó cuando sintió como si le golpearan el miembro con una vara. "Aun si no puedo caminar bien mañana" suspiró.

Sin previo aviso, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, un segundo aire revigorizó su virilidad que, clavada era movida por fin. Purísimo blanco dador de vida se escapaba por los labios de la yegua, encerando la carne para nada magra del corcel. Un ligero chapoteo se producía mientras ambos se azotaban en un oleaje de placer, el vaivén de sus sacudidas acompasados. Como si realmente pudieran ser uno mismo.

No hubo impedimento, necesitaban, ambos lo hacían, sus bocas finalmente se encontraron en ese mar tan confuso y también tan verdadero. Los muros acallaban un juramento tácito que sus cuerpos expulsaban. La piel se frotaba, los músculos se esforzaban, ambos se encontraban, se separaban y un segundo antes de romper toda relación, volvían a chocar, sin ningún extravío, nunca antes sintió la yegua aquella efervescencia que se acumulaba en su interior.

Deleitándose con aquel cuerpo fuerte, que le trataba con amabilidad y dulzura. No faltó el chop chop, que, por demás de ser lascivo o gracioso, juraba a la luna y las estrellas que esos dos hacían el amor.

La melena de semejante amazona se movía al son de la cabalgata, no lo podía soportar más, el placer llegó a su cúspide, sintiéndose en el cénit, dejó llover, gimió con fuerza, jurando que, si en el futuro volvía a repetirse, le complacería tanto como él a ella esa noche, incluso si se quedaba ronca de tanto devorar esa, dígase como lo conocía, verga con la boca.

Cayó rendida por la cogida; no, coger era una cosa, lo que habían hecho se llamaba hacer el amor. Sus corazones se sintieron cuando sus pechos se juntaron, latiendo a un mismo son, aletargándose junto. No dejó espacio para más observaciones, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del corcel, él comenzó a abrazarla y ella se dejó. La sábana bajó para cubrirles, en ese momento, el solo moverse para subir a la cama sería un pecado.

Así, con el revoloteo en su estómago, con una sonrisa amplia, la yegua cerró los ojos, teniendo el sonido relajante del aliento del corcel y sus latidos.

Así, cuenta la historia que aquel día Applejack conoció el amor de forma tan repentina como inolvidable. Al otro se le llama Trenderhoof por supuesto. Todavía se puede ver uno que otro manzano con el nombre de ambos grabados, así como el corazón de la yegua.

Y así como ese manzano, Applejack quedó marcada por el amor verdadero, pero jamás un árbol perderá las raíces para salir tras del pájaro que le visita.

Rumores hay sobre que nuestra querida amiga, vecina y proveedora de manzanas honesta, se encontró sola al día siguiente, con la sábana a medio cubrirla y los lentes del corcel sobre el velador. Otros dicen que, al responsable, le vieron caminando apenas, ladeándose de un lado al otro y dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes, chocando con cuantos peatones se le cruzaron en frente. Nunca más se le vio en Ponyville, pero todavía escribe.

Y si te paseas por Sweet Apple Acres a eso de las seis de la tarde, puedes escuchar a Applejack cantando con su voz melancólica – tanto que te rompe el corazón – lo siguiente:

"Mírame, fuera de tus ojos

Para qué me traes manojos

Para que me amarás

Si luego me dejarás"


End file.
